Say Anything
by PriceTheGreat
Summary: Loosely based on the 80's movie 'Say Anything.' Emily's an overachiever who will be studying abroad in the states in 4 months time and is focused strictly on her future, and Naomi is more carefree taking life as it comes and is solely focused on spending as much time with Emily before she leaves. A Naomily love story!
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st attempt at writing a fan fic, so I hope I do well. I've had his in my head for a while so I decided to give it a go, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**This story is loosely based on a film called Say Anything and if you haven't seen it then I highly recommend you do. It's absolutely a classic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins but you probably already knew that. Enjoy.**

******Say Anything**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Today was the last day of it all. The last day of college, No more Roundview, no more assemblies at the beginning of every year, no more Harriet threatening to remove our bollocks if we got caught smoking spliff again on college green, no more Doug teaching us to be inclusive. No more Keiran telling us how much he hates fucking teaching, and I couldn't be more relieved. But at the same time I'm a little sad, because that means I won't get to see her anymore, Emily Fitch. My mates could tell I needed a little cheering up so we gathered in Freddie's shed to share a spliff.

"How come I don't feel nothing? I mean innit a special day for us or something" asked Cook with a confused expression on his face.

"Come on now its graduation day," sighed Freddie.

"I mean look at all those tossers out there. I mean did you see what Harriet wrote in my yearbook? She takes the piss with me all year long, then she fucking signs my yearbook with 'You'll go on to do great things, keep swimming in the pool of life and splash about, Love Harriet.' What the fuck is that," Cook replied as he took a puff of the spliff.

Freddie had a huge grin on his face as he took the spliff from Cook, "I'm sure Harriet just wanted to end the year on a high note, try not to read into it too much."

Cook scoffed, "Well where and when Harriet uses the word love, I'll look for a new word. Fuck love, its bollocks."

Freddie shook his head exasperatedly, "How can you say that? Naomi he's being a wanker again. Help your mate out."

"I'm going to take out Emily Fitch again," the words just popped right out of my mouth with no thought.

Cook Grinned, "Are you serious, seems highly unlikely Blondie."

"I think the cinema would be a good second date, don't you think," I asked hopefully.

"When did you even have a first date? Come on now Blondie you gotta fill in the Cookie Monster!"

'Yes we did have a first date; it…it was at the mall. I sat across from her and we ate in the mall. We ate together. Two people together eating…we ate…we shared a very important part of one's day together. It was a rather important physical event," I tried to rationalize to Cook and Freddie, but maybe more to myself.

"I'm sorry to tell ya Blondie but that does not sound like a date. It kind of just sounds like two people eating in a mall at the same place, same time. She didn't know you were there."

Freddie just shrugged his shoulders, "Afraid so Naomi, definitely not a date, maybe just a bit of lusting. A date is an arrangement where two people get together and both parties are aware of said date, and you both get to know each other with the possibility of love. That's a date."

I just shook my head at both of them, "I'm going to ring her. That's what I'm going to do. I am going to ring her. That sounds good to me. I will call her and she won't mind because that's what makes Emily cool."

Cook then looked at me concerned as he tried to tell me for the hundredth time, "Listen Naoms, Emily Fitch does not go out with girls like you. She is clever, so she sticks with other brains like her. She's a genius stuck in the body of a model."

I scoffed at the notion that they would think Emily Fitch is that judgmental. Don't get me wrong she was clever, top of the class at old Roundview College, she always received top marks in everything. Emily was class president, valedictorian, she was involved in volunteer work, and she also took a few uni courses to get a jump on the future. She was also breathtakingly beautiful. She had bright cherry red hair with her fringe hanging in her eyes, and she was very short but had amazing long legs somehow with striking big chocolate brown eyes. When you would look into those eyes it was like she could read your soul.

I must have just been caught day dreaming because Cook and Freddie have both stopped talking and are staring at me, "What?!"

Freddie showed me his famous sympathetic smile and passed me the spliff, "Listen Naomi, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Me and Cook here are just looking out for you, yeah? You're our best mate and we don't want to see you get hurt."

I took a more than generous hit off the spliff and exhaled loudly, "But I want to get hurt!"

"Oh Naoms we love ya! Just try not to go all in on it yeah? Now put the spliff down and let's make this fucking graduation so we can end this shit as Freddie would say on a high note," Cook told us while putting on arm around my shoulders in a crushing side hug.

I found myself agreeing with Cook and started putting out the spliff in the ash tray. I just wanted to get to this ceremony and listen to the speech that Emily Fitch would be addressing to the class with. I can't wait to see those browns eyes and that red hair. I have to talk to her after the ceremony no matter what Cook or Freddie says. I just have to.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I still can't believe it's the last day of college. I can't believe that all of these years of hard work will finally pay off. All the times I turned down social engagements to stay at home, turned down trips to the club to take trips to the library, declined taking drugs to take exams. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude. I repeat, I AM NOT A PRUDE. Sure sometimes I sit back at look at my peers and think I hardly know them because I was too busy planning my future rather than just living, being. I longed for the nights in the club dancing, at the pub having a drink, or going to some outrageous flat party, but every time I got sad about not going I just thought about my future and all of this hard work paying off. If I had to admit it I would say that I'm a bit regretful that I didn't get to experience that life but I can't think about it right now because at the moment I'm panicking over this bloody speech!

I sighed as I looked out the window of the moving car while my Dad was driving us to graduation, "Do you think they'll even understand what I'm talking about? Will they even care? And I'm never at college, so will they even know who I am?"

"Yes Ems they know who you are! How could they not know Katie Fitch's little sister, I mean we are identical and everyone knows who I am," Katie turned and said matter of factly.

Oh yes by the way I have an extremely annoying but loving identical twin, Katie. We might look similar but we are definitely not alike. She parties, I study. She likes boys while I like girls. I take life seriously while she lives in the moment, and I also am quiet while Katie can be very melodramatic at times. Yes, we are quite different but I think we balance each other out so it works I guess.

I rolled my eyes at Katie, "Oy, Katie is everything always about you? Can't you see that I'm nervous? I'm trying to make sure I don't make a complete arse of myself on that stage. I tried to put a joke in there to be funny, but what if they don't get it?"

My dad turned at smiled his warm big smile at me, "I'm sure Emsy love that it will be a great speech. I bet everything in there is top notch so don't worry love, ok? Why don't you read a few lines to me and Katie and see if that relaxes you."

I cringed at the thought of practicing in front of Katie but maybe it would help, "Alright, alright here it goes. 'Well the school year is almost over, no more college. We've all gone to school together the past two years some of us even longer, and while most of you might not know me as well as others I'm sure we all have the same thought in mind, and that thought is of our future. What will we do when it's done? Well I have taken a few university courses this year, and I glimpsed our future and all I can say is… go back.' Will anyone even get that joke?"

"Ha! Go back I love that line it's a good one love," my Dad praised me.

I heard Katie snicker in the front seat, "Yeah not bad Ems just don't make speech writing your career, yeah? Oh and I wouldn't try to be a standup comedienne either."

I sighed loudly, "Well thanks for the vote of fucking confidence. I'm just going to leave this bloody speech alone and how it goes is how it goes. Leave it alone Katie."

Katie turned back to me and held her arms up in surrender and sighed, "Alright Ems whatever you say just don't have a heart attack out there on stage. I love you Ems, you'll be great."

I could tell she felt bad and was trying to make me feel better. That's what I love about Katie Is that deep down inside she's soft and only I get to see that sometimes.

Dad circled the car park looking for a space close to the building. Any minute now I would be on stage in front of hundreds of people who don't even know me reciting a speech I was unsure of. God, could this day get any better?

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

It's an amazing site to see Cook, a bit stoned, has managed to hijack the microphone from Doug on stage and is now singing a special graduation song to us to end the year off right, or in his or Freddie's words a 'high note.'

"_If you like to gamble I tell you I'm your man,_

_You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me,_

_Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say,_

_Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah_

_I don't share your greed,_

_The only card I need,_

_Is the Ace of Spades, the Ace of Spades!"_

Everyone in the audience was laughing and clapping their hands while he sang. I have to admit his voice sounded like a cat being thrown into a wood chipper, but it was highly entertaining.

As Cook finished the song a red faced Harriet comes stomping across the stage to take the microphone back but he wasn't quite finished.

"Whooooo yeah I love you guys! Party at Chris Miles' flat, it's going to be top notch so be there! Whooooo yeah!"

Harriet yanked the microphone out of his hand and pushed Cook back towards his seat, "Thank you James that was wonderful. Now I would like to get this ceremony properly started by introducing you to someone special. I can't just introduce this person without mentioning _history, literature, biochemistry, art, _I think you all know who I'm speaking of. For years to come we will definitely remember this student, Miss Emily Fitch giving a speech entitled 'Flying High.'"

Cook plopped down next to me and Freddie with his devious grin on his face looking at me and then at Emily.

"Nice one wanker. Are you trying to give Harriet a heart attack before officially graduating?" I asked trying not to sound too amused by his antics.

Cook then started to laugh harder, "Well Naomikins someone had to get this party started! And someone had to tell these tossers about Chris' party that you well know will be totally epic! He's thrown it every year for the past 3 years on graduation day so it's can't miss!"

Freddie shook his head at Cook, "Well I guess it is the last day of college so they really can't do too much to Cook, and I'm sure Harriet just wants you gone so it's not as big of a deal as it should be."

I laughed out loud at this statement, "Yeah Cook I'm sure the only reason you're graduating college is because Harriet wants to get rid of you!"

"Rubbish! You know Harriet loves the Cookie Monster! She could only hope to take a ride on the cock train!" He stood up and thrust his hips vigorously like he was actually shagging her. I shoved him down quickly before Harriet could notice.

I started to laugh even harder but then realized Emily was walking across the stage to begin her speech. She looked absolutely beautiful and I stopped mid laugh to tell these wankers next to me to shut up.

"Alright you tossers shut the fuck up so we can hear this speech then let them call our names so we can get to this party tonight!"

Both Freddie and Cook looked at me with faux hurt looks on their faces while clutching their hearts, "Oy Naoms we've never seen you so bossy, you alright?

I gave them my famous Campbell glare and proceeded to stare straight ahead at the stage to watch her deliver her speech.

"Thank you very much Harriet. Well the school year is almost over, no more college. We've all gone to school together the past two years some of us even longer, and while most of you might not know me as well as others I'm sure we all have the same thought in mind, and that thought is of our future. What will we do when it's done? Well I have taken a few university courses this year, and I glimpsed our future and all I can say is… go back."

Emily paused and waited for a response from the audience but everyone was dead silent except for a few people.

"Ha! Nice one," shouted a man in a loud Scottish voice.

"Look at those eyes they're beautiful," I said mesmerized to no one in particular.

Cook and Freddie looked at each other with amused smirks on their faces then shook their heads at me.

Emily continued on despite the silence from her previous attempt at humor, "As students here at Roundview College we've been through a lot. But with the training from college over with, what will happen to us? What will we do now or how will our future turn out? We all know the answers to the questions. Some of us will be happy, go to university, own a car, or maybe even raise a family. But what if that doesn't happen? I have to admit and be honest with all of you though, I have all the hopes and ambition in the world. But when I think about the future I have to admit that I'm really scared. All we can do is hope and dream for the best. Thank you all, and I wish everyone good luck on a bright and happy future."

When she finished we all stood up and gave her a standing ovation. I then decided after the ceremony I had to make a move.

They called out our names one by one and we proceeded to walk across the stage, shake hands, and collect diplomas. After the ceremony college green was packed with fellow students and parents hugging one another or taking pictures. Everyone was signing each other's yearbooks and making plans for the summer. It seemed like everyone in the college had a plan as to what they were going to do once it all ended, except for the three of us that is. Me, Cook, and Freddie had no clue what we wanted to do when we so called "grew up" but I guess we would all find out over the summer.

I walked over to where Freddie, Cook, Mr. McClair, and Karen, Freddie's sister, were standing taking pictures.

"Now Freddie do all of us and everyone that loves you a big favor yeah? Don't talk to or do anything with that bitch Effy Stonem. I don't think I can take you moping around the house in fucking sweat pants again, not to mention those god awful poems," Karen told Freddie exasperated.

"Fucking hell Dad she's doing it again. Shut it Karen you have no clue what's going on with me and Eff," Freddie said in a whiny tone.

I laughed at that whole situation. It was a fucked up relationship they had, even if you were to dare call it a relationship. See Freddie fell in love with Effy the moment he met her, with her mysterious blue eyes some have said are similar to mine and she has long wavy brown hair. She was what I would like to call crazy/beautiful because she was so beautiful that it literally drove boys mad not to mention maybe Effy herself. She was alright to party with and maybe take the occasional pill or smoke a spliff with, but she had a dark side. I don't know why she did it, never did maybe never will, but she liked to play games, like fucked up mind games. She could never stay tied down to one person, which meant a lot of heartbreak for poor Freddie. But he was gluten for punishment so to speak because he would always run to her when she called. Sometimes me and Cook could go days without seeing him if he was being loved up with her, but in a way we understood. He loved her and his heart couldn't stop loving her. He wanted to fix her.

"Karen be nice to your brother it's his special day. Just be careful son that's all I ask. We got to get on now but we'll see you at home later. Bye Cook, bye Naomi always nice to see you two," Mr. McClair said to us.

We posed for a few more pictures and said our goodbyes and started to walk across the green towards our usual smoking spot. That's when I spotted her with her family engrossed in conversation. I needed to take a picture with her. I was going to take a picture with her.

I poked Freddie on the shoulder and pointed over to Emily with family, "Hey Freds do me a favor and take a picture of me with her."

Freds looked at me with a sympathetic smile, "Naomi you've got to be joking?"

I still was persistent, "C'mon Freds please do me this favor. Not even for your best mate?"

"Oh my god this is embarrassing. But I guess for my best mate but hurry up and get on with it before I make Cook do it."

I nodded my head at Freddie at walked towards Emily walking up behind her. Just at that same moment I could see her Dad pointing at an orange moped outside, and while they were looking at it I stood next to her but a little bit behind her without her even knowing it. I gave Freds the thumbs up and he took the picture, and once the picture was snapped I quickly ran away before she was even aware of what happened.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I still can't believe my dad got me a moped for a graduation gift! It's so awesome even though Katie thinks it's a death trap. Katie can't complain either at her gift which ended up being an all expenses paid 2 week trip for 4 to Paris to go on a shopping spree. In four months time I would be starting my future, igniting the path towards success and hopefully my dream. I found out shortly after the ceremony ended that the fellowship I had applied for I got. I would be able to study abroad for the next four years with my education being fully paid for. It was a big relief and an honor to have received it. My family was proud, and so was I.

Katie was sad that we would be apart because she always thought we'd either go to the same school or be close by if we didn't, but that changed once she realized all the places she could shop at in New York not to mention the fit blokes she would see when she visited me. Katie got accepted to the University of Westminster. How she did I have no clue but I know that one day I'll see her in some magazine being ranked as the top CEO's of England. She was quite business savvy for our age. People would be surprised about that, but I'm not because I know the real Katie.

I decided to go downstairs and thank my Dad for the gift when I heard my mobile ring. I almost just assumed it was Katie's phone ringing but I did a double take and realized it was me.

I answered, "Hello"

"Hello am I speaking with Emily Fitch," a girl on the other line asked nervously.

"Yes this is Emily Fitch. Who am I speaking to?"

"Well…umm this is Naomi from Roundview."

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Yeah umm well umm I wanted to call you and say congratulations on receiving your fellowship. It's in the paper; umm…that's how I know about it. Congratulations you must be excited. "

I smiled into the phone, "Yeah I am very excited but you know nervous."

"Well you shouldn't be but I just wanted to say congratulations and also you gave an excellent speech today at graduation ceremony."

I smiled even bigger, "Thanks."

"Well whoa what a day ay?" she asked.

"Yeah what a day"

"I have a quick question for you is that alright?"

"Yeah shoot"

"Do you know who I am?" She nervously asked.

I tried my hardest to think back to where I know her from but I'm seriously lost. Then I remember her name's Naomi and that's not common at Roundview, so I'll just look her up in the yearbook. I quickly found her picture and noticed her name was Naomi Campbell. I almost laughed out loud but stopped abruptly once I realized how gorgeous she was. She had ice blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She was breath taking and now I remember her.

"Yes I do you're Naomi Campbell, you're best mates with Freddie McClair and James Cook," I heard a sigh of relief on the line. I knew she was best mates with them because of Katie and Effy. I heard them speak about a Naomi but I never knew what she looked like.

"Yeah you got it. I was just checking because I-I don't want to creep you out and all."

"No it's alright no problem at all."

"Well since I'm not creeping you out or anything I uh…uh let's go out,"

"Oh really that's nice thanks, but everything's sort of hectic right now and I'm really busy," I don't want to lead anyone on because right now in my life everything's so chaotic, and I hardly have time to myself let alone another person. If anything I was doing her a favor by saying I was busy because I'll be gone before you know it.

"Well can I take you out Friday?" She sounded hopeful.

"Sorry I'm busy that day too," I replied.

"How about Saturday," Naomi started to sound like she wasn't going to let me off the hook with this.

"Sorry again I have to help my Dad out at his gym," I wasn't lying. I have a lot of stuff to do.

"Well what about tonight then? There's that awesome party at Chris Miles' flat," Naomi reasoned.

"Hmmm" well I wasn't busy tonight I actually had the whole night free. My Dad would have no problem with me going out, he would actually be grateful and happy to see me finally relaxing. I'm still not sure though.

"Listen Emily Fitch I can't allow you to leave to America for uni without having you experience a party that the great Chris Miles has thrown. You see this bloke is twenty one years old. I believe he's the best mate of Effy Stonem's brother, Tony, and he comes out of hiding once a year to throw this party. He and his mates dress up fancy and everything. It'll be great! He makes this drink called the purple passion," she was starting to sound more confident and funny. I have to admit I like a funny girl.

"Well it sounds fun but I'm not sure though I have a lot of things to do before going to America," I hung on to the last excuse I had left.

"Listen you're not in the states yet and you still have 4 months. Please come with me and I'll make sure you have a good time. Plus I've been to America many times and could give you some useful tips," she said in an amused tone.

"Alright, alright I'll go," I relented. I decided to give in and who knows I might have a good time, and she's not that bad on the eyes, not that would matter but it doesn't hurt.

"Pardon me?" Naomi was clearly shocked.

"I said I'll go."

"You will? Excellent, this is great. You will, really?" Naomi asked still sounding slightly shocked.

I didn't understand why she sounded so surprised so I said it again, "I'll go."

Naomi exhaled a sigh of relief and sounded a bit nervous, so much so that she sputtered out, "Alright then this is great. This is it. Tonight's going to be great. We're going out. It's a date. It's a social arrangement… whatever…erm…whatever…alright I'll pick you up at 9?"

"Yeah that sounds great see you at 9,"I replied.

"Alright yeah see you at 9,' and then she hung up.

I can't believe I'm going out on a date. Well is this a date? I think she called it a date. Should I call it a date? Now I'm nervous. I'll be going to a party with people I hardly know, and what if they don't like me? Now I have the next 4 hours to think about it. Great let me talk to Katie and get an outfit sorted. I ran downstairs to find Katie and saw her in the back garden. She was outside and she wasn't alone. I could see Effy with her coolly smoking a fag.

"What's up Ems," asked Katie as I came out into the garden.

"Hey Eff," I said to Effy and she just gave me a nod.

I turned to Katie and replied, "I got invited to a party tonight and unfortunately I need you to help me pick out a dress for it."

Katie looked surprised, "You got invited to a party? Did someone ask you out on a date Ems? Wait…did you get asked out to Chris' party tonight?"

Effy had a smirk on her face clearly enjoying Katie being the nosy twin she was. I tried not to give away that I had just probably been asked out on a date, but I couldn't help it as I started to blush.

"Okay, okay alright I was asked out to a party tonight and I need you to help me pick out a dress. I don't want to look like a twat out there," I spoke to Katie defensively.

"Sooooooo who is the lucky girl," Katie was still being nosy. She had a smirk on her face. It still surprised me sometimes how easy Katie accepted that I was gay. When I told her she said she always knew I liked fanny, she said I was a dead giveaway but she didn't care. She said if anyone gave me a hard time she would take care of it.

I gave in so maybe she would strop giving me a hard time and just help me, "Well its Naomi Campbell."

I saw her face scrunch up, "Campbell? You've got to be kidding me."

Effy smirked a little wider at me and had a glint in her eye as she said, "About time."

I had no idea what Effy was talking about, "What do you mean Eff, and Katie I'm not kidding you. What's wrong with Naomi, she looks harmless."

Katie retorted, "Harmless? Have you seen the way she dresses, that's hardly harmless with all that flannel and those jeans? Does she even wear a skirt or a dress? Plus all she does is hang out with James Cook and you know Freddie so all they do is smoke spliff and try to pull. You're smarter than her Ems why would you waste your time?"

I gave her a scowl and tried not to look a little concerned but maybe I was a little bit now, "Whatever Katie I don't know her but I guess I'll find out soon enough the party's only a few hours away, so help me pick out a dress. Oh and Effy you're not getting off the hook what did you mean?" I was a little annoyed and on top of that a little anxious.

She was amused, "Like you said you'll find out sooner or later."

I let out a long breath and said, "Whatever just help." I proceeded to go back inside and upstairs to my room. Me and Katie used to share a room for the longest time but a few years ago Dad gave us each our own rooms. It was nice to have my own space but sometimes when I was scared or worried at night I would come into Katie's room and get into bed with her and we would talk about everything.

I heard her and Effy coming up the stairs and she burst into my room, "Sorry yeah for giving you a hard time. I'll help you with this dress and don't worry Eff and I will be at the party too so if you have to escape you can find us, alright? So…what kind of look are you going for?"

I smiled and said, "Well I want to look sexy but classy."

Effy gave me a grin, "So in other words you want to make her jaw drop on the floor?"

"Exactly," I replied deviously.

"Right, I know just the thing," and with that Katie pulled out the classic little black designer dress and heels.

"Oh and we need to accessorize of course or else what's the point," before I could reply she was headed to the jewelry box in her room and came back with a few strings of white pearls and matching earrings.

She handed them to me and then Effy turned to both of us with a smirk on her face, "Now let's get ready for this party."

I was growing more nervous by the second. I had no idea what I would be in store for but Katie did have a point if she was horrible than I could bunk off with Effy and Katie. I guess time will tell.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Again this is my first go so give me a chance to win your hearts over!**

**Please review and let me know what you think so I can get better**

**or possibly stop if its absolute shit.**

**Kat Prescott's new show Finding Carter comes out July 8 on MTV and I can't wait! Hope everyone's excited for it!**

**Thanks again,**

**Price**


	2. The Purple Passion

**Hello once again! Thank you for your reviews and follows! It made me happy to see people interested and I hope I don't disappoint, so I promise this story will definitely get better. Now it's loosely based on the movie so it won't be exactly the same of course because I have to make the story my own and I want to get multiple point of views, but if you've seen the movie you'll see definite similarities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the any of the characters, and this chapter is very long because I thought it would be shitty to split it up in two so I apologize if its too long lol! Enjoy**

**The Purple Passion**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

_Get it together Naomi._

_Keep your shit together._

I kept reciting Cook and Freddie's words in my mind as I walked up the drive. I was so nervous. How could I not be, I'm taking out Emily Fitch. Out of all the people she could be going out with she said yes to me. I've liked this girl for a long time but could never get up the courage to ask her out.

Everyone knows who she is at Roundview College, and there are many reasons that attribute to that. Well first thing you could notice was the obvious physical side of things such as how fit she was, and the fact that she had a twin but having Katie as your twin is hardly a bonus. Obviously Emily was the better half of the set because she was clever, fit, and she was kind. She never looked down on anyone even though she well could have being from a posh family and all but she was never snobby. Emily was the most popular girl at school but didn't know it. She was friendly when we saw her around but she was hardly there due to her off campus courses.

I took a deep breath in and blew it out to try and calm my anxiousness then I rang the bell. When the door opened I introduced myself, "Hello sir, Naomi Campbell, pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Fitch smiled broadly at me as he said, "Call me Rob, sir sounds too proper. Nice to meet you Naomi, she's almost finished getting ready so she'll be right down. Now before she comes down here I need to tell you if you…"

Before he could finish, "Listen Mr. Fitch I know you love your daughter and just would like to know she's in safe hands but you can trust me so I want to tell you a few things about myself. I'm eighteen, I've been overseas in America for a couple semesters but I'm back now. I study and do well in school, so I'm well informed not to mention I kick box to stay in shape. So you can relax because your daughter will be in safe hands with me for the next six to seven hours."

I had no idea why I was just spewing this entire thing out, but it was like a fucking valve I couldn't shut off. I never understood why I did that when I'm nervous.

He looked slightly amused with that broad scary smile on his face, "That's alright Naomi. I feel slightly at ease but just remember I'll hunt you down like a dog if you hurt her in any way."

He looked scary but nice at the same time. He also looked surprised that I was so subtle, and I have to say I was quite surprised myself so I awkwardly asked, "That's definitely noted Mr. Fitch. So… is she around?"

Rob shouted up the stairs, "Emsy! And please call me Rob Naomi like I said sir makes me feel like an old man."

I heard a husky voice that was most definitely Emily's call out, "Coming Dad!"

Her voice sent shivers down my spine and sent my stomach into flips. She came walking down the stairs in the most mind-blowing black dress that just clung to her perfectly with black heels. She had a couple of white pearl necklaces hanging around her neck, and her red hair was down with her fringe hanging in her eyes. Emily had a gorgeous smile on her face as she walked down the stairs towards us. I was finding it slightly hard to breathe; she was just completely breath taking.

I was just wearing gray and black flannel shirt with a tight gray singlet underneath it with skinny tight black jeans and a pair of black vans. That hardly compares to how she's dressed, but I wasn't the dressing up type.

Before I can stop, it slips out, "Whoa." My cheeks instantly flush a bright red as soon as I realized what I had just said out loud.

Rob turns and raises his eyebrow at me.

Emily walks up to me smiling and asks, "Ready to go?'

Her smile must be contagious because I can't help but smile back at her , "Yeah let's go. Your chariot waits." I walk over to the door and open it for her.

She tells Rob, "Bye Dad I'll see you before dawn. Love you."

I waived Rob goodbye as we walk out the door and he has his arms crossed with his frightening broad smile on his face as he says to Emily, "Bye love have a good time and be safe. And Naomi, don't forget what I told you."

I nervously smiled at the man and walked Emily down the drive towards my 20 year old Audi s4 that I received as a gift from my prick of a Dad who left it to me to try and make up for all the times he bailed. Ironically he bailed two weeks after he gave it to me and I haven't seen him since. My Mum hated that I accepted it because it was environmentally unsafe and so on and so forth but deep down it was the last thing that reminded me of my Dad so I kept it, and she allowed it.

I shook the memory out of my head as we got to the car. I went to the passenger's side and held the door open as she got in, and I shut it once she was safe inside. As I walked around the automobile I couldn't help but think that, Emily Fitch, out of all of the girls at school was going on a date with me.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was feeling less nervous as I got into the car. If anything maybe a little confident because I heard Naomi's reaction to my dress and it definitely was what I wanted it to be. Her cheeks flushing a little red might have given it away a little too. Her yearbook photo does not give her justice, she's absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes are ice blue like the snow queen, she's taller than me but I like that, and she's blonde. When I walked by her I swear I could smell vanilla.

Naomi was very sweet opening the door for me. No one's ever done that for me. Don't get me wrong I've been on a few dates, and they were nice but no one's ever held a door open for me.

Even though everything was starting out alright I had to give myself an escape plan just in case, "Umm…would it be terrible if I wanted to go home early?"

"No," Naomi answered quickly.

There is one thing that I did notice on our way to the party and that was it seemed like I was slightly over dressed than she was, and she seems to take notice.

"Don't worry, Chris is a good lad, he's a good friend of mine and my mates. He likes to dress up all posh for the occasion, all of his mates do. But I got tired of being posh all day and decided to keep it 'low key,'" She finished off the last two words with air quotes and a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but giggle a little, "I was wondering if I was a bit over dressed, but I guess I'm not the one who has to worry now do I."

She laughed, "Well I'm not too worried, Chris will be too fucked to care. But you definitely shouldn't worry about it, you're perfect."

Then she quickly added, "And besides Cook and Freddie won't be that dressed up either so I'll fit in."

I couldn't help but smile though at what told me. I hardly know her but she's making my stomach flutter a little. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride there. As we pulled up to the infamous graduation party you could tell it was in full swing. There were cars parked everywhere, and there were people dressed up in various types of posh attire either throwing up or passed out on the huge lawn. You could see that the flat was packed full of people. It was huge.

Naomi had an incredulous smile on her face as she points towards the party, "It's only half past nine and everyone's already pissed."

We parked up and walked up the drive towards the house.

I laughed, "Yeah looks like a wild party."

She guided us through the front yard towards the massive flat, "Yup seems so, we should go inside and assess the damage."

We went through the front door and the looks from the outside definitely weren't deceiving because the party was in full swing throughout the house. You could see all the neon lights strewn throughout the flat, and there were various kegs parked all around with the infamous red plastic cups nearby. The music was loud and you could feel the bass pumping. It was packed with people and surprisingly Naomi knows a lot of the people here.

Right when we walked through the door Naomi was greeted by a girl, "Oh my god! Naomi!"

She simply responded, "Hey you all right? You want a drink?"

The girl shook her head and we continued through the party towards the back garden, it seemed like she was looking for someone or something. The entire way through the flat people kept greeting Naomi expressing their surprise of me as her date. Wow, she practically knows everyone here. Katie made her seem like some loser.

The other people here were very nice. They all told me, "Nice to see you out, glad you could make it" or "It's finally nice to meet you." It was nice that people genuinely wanted to get to know me or were glad to see me. It made me regret not taking more on campus courses.

Finally we made our way out to the back garden where I can see a guy with messy sandy blonde hair, with blue eyes dressed in a fancy shirt and tie that is now hanging loosely from his neck and a massive grin standing with a group of people near a fountain spouting out a purple liquid that I'm assuming must be 'The Purple Passion.'

I'm correct because I can hear the bloke telling the group, "Alright you wankers its gotta stay purple all night. Drink up lads, it's the purple passion! Hey Naomi!" He shouts out as he turns to us.

He pulls her into a tight hug as she says, "Hey Chris! Pissed already, yeah? You remember Emily Fitch?"

They pull apart, Chris flashes me and Naomi a toothy grin, "Of course I'm pissed! We have an entire fountain of the purple passion so drink up mate, and we have the finest lager as well if that's what you fancy not to mention the finest spliff around!"

He turned and noticed me, "Wow I'm impressed, _and the_ Emily Fitch, very nice to meet you. I'm glad you could make it to the party."

He gave Naomi thumbs up, "Top quality mate."

"I'm very glad I came seems like a wild night and I was quite curious to see what the purple passion was all about. Seems like that's what makes this all memorable," I was slightly amused as Chris gave me a friendly hug.

Chris nodded at the comment, "See Naomi! I've been telling ya you haven't graduated til you've had a cup of the passion! It's going to stay purple all night, so take full advantage of this opportunity! I think it's the best batch I've ever made. Oh Naoms, you should find Freddie, he's in a bit of a state over Eff you know. He's on about her 'lies' again."

Naomi didn't look surprised as she rolled her eyes, "Already? He couldn't even last an hour without bringing her up. Hey Ems, I'm going to find Freddie real quick but you'll be alright, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded in agreement as she walked quickly through the garden to find her mate. She just called me by my nickname. The only people who do that are Katie, James, and my Dad. It felt strangely comfortable to hear Naomi say it. Chris then smiled and handed me a red cup full of his patented drink.

I drank some of it and it surprisingly was sweet and you could barely taste any alcohol. Now I haven't partied hardcore or anything but me and Katie on a few occasions in our room would take turns taking swigs out a bottle of vodka while discussing our futures or her talking about boys.

I was pretty surprised that it tasted so good. It actually helped with some of my nerves, "Wow. This is actually good. What are the secret ingredients?"

He looked proud of his drink and stood a little taller with his chest poked out, "It's rather easy. All you need is triple sec, vodka, cranberry juice and grape juice. One of a kind I'm telling ya. No one appreciates signature drinks nowadays you know?"

I smiled and nodded at Chris as Tony Stonem, Effy's brother, strolls up to me, "Are you really here with Naomi Campbell? How did that happen?"

"She made me laugh," and as I said that I saw Naomi looking over in my direction from across the garden, making sure I was ok.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I hated having to leave Emily's side to find Freds, but he was one of my best mates and if he needs me I'm there. I can't believe I called her Ems! I couldn't help but scold myself over it. I was supposed to be chill and relax like Freds told me before I picked up Emily, but I was already fucking up. Hopefully she didn't notice, but I walked away so fast I couldn't gage her reaction. I recited Cook and Freddie's words in my head once more,

_Get it together Naomi_

_Keep your shit together._

I was on my way to make sure Freddie was ok when a mate of ours, JJ asks, "Listen, I wanted to... I don't know you very well, you know, but I wanted to ask you, how did you get Emily Fitch to go out with you? I've done all the calculations and mathematically and statistically a girl like Emily has a 08.0084% chance of picking someone like us and…"

Before he could get too locked on, "JJ! You're getting locked on mate. All I did was ring her up."

JJ was shocked, "Really you just phoned her? Yeah, but how come it worked? I mean like, what are you?"

"I'm Naomi Campbell," I stated confidently.

"Well this gives me hope. Thanks Naomi," he smiled sincerely.

I quickly walked through the mass of bodies towards an area in the garden where I could see a few people gathered round. I got closer and could see Freddie sitting down with a cup full of purple passion in his hand clearly pissed with Cook standing by him with a grin on his face with a red plastic cup in hand as well.

Cook was wearing his usual green polo tightly buttoned to the top, which definitely showed off his toned biceps, gray slacks and his classic black Chuck Taylors. Freddie was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt and black blazer, ripped loose fit jeans and his classic gray Lakai high tops on.

"I can't believe she just won't settle down, be with me. It should matter when someone loves you, yeah? I've written sixty-three poems all about her, and I'm going to recite them all night," he drunkenly slurred.

"Yeah well heartbreaker herself is here tonight I've seen her, so be careful mate she's fire and she will burn you," Cook warned him.

"You don't have to be so bloody dramatic about it," pouted Freddie.

I decided to walk over and comfort a clearly loaded mate. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, "Freds don't get so cut up about it. She'll see what's been right in front of her face sooner or later, and besides you got me and Cookie who will never leave you. Fuck it Freds go fuck another girl."

"Fuck her man" said Cook.

"Yeah fuck her," a drunken Freddie slurred back.

He kept spouting on about how he was over that 'mind fuck' to anything and everyone that would listen, and as he carried on I got up and grabbed Cook by the arm and pulled him far enough away so Freddie couldn't hear.

"We got to tell her to leave him the fuck alone," I explained to Cook.

"True Blondie we do but how we going to do that," he looked skeptical.

"James what are you good for? We just got to find her and sort her out for Freddie so maybe we can stop listening to those bloody poems he keeps writing about 'heartbreak' and 'soul mates'," I replied sarcastically to Cook.

As I said that we could hear Freddie reciting one of his many poems about her,

"_Elisabeth Stonem lies,_

_She lies,_

_Never tells you about the other guys,_

_She lies, she lies,_

_Never feels, never cries,_

_She can be so cold,_

_Just pass you by,_

_Why are you so dead inside?_

_Effy Stonem you lie, you lie,_

_When will you stay by my side?_

I couldn't help but shake my head at the sad display I was seeing, and I felt bad for my friend. I had to fix this. I turned around and we saw Effy Stonem herself start to walk towards Freddie with an amused look of adoration on her face. It looks like she obviously heard the poem.

Before I could stop her myself Cook stepped in for me.

"Stop freaking with his head man. Just stop fucking with his mind," Cook told her with a stern look on his face.

She was looking at us amused and then back towards Freddie.

"He's a human being for Christ sake. He's a person. He's not some game you pick up when you're bored, and quite honestly I found out through all this mind fuckery that he's quite talented," I had to get this through to her.

She still stood there saying nothing to us at all.

"For fuck's sake he's written sixty-three poems about ya," Cook snickered.

Her face was now expressionless as she simply replied, "I can't do that."

"You can't do that, well fucking try to or get your shit together and do right by him," I said to her as I looked to see where Emily was and surprisingly she was standing with Freddie. She must have made her way over while we were telling Effy to stop fucking with him.

I stood with Cook observing the scene and heard Freddie telling Emily, "I mean she was my first love, the first girl I actually made love to instead of just fucking and to think the whole time I was sharing her with other guys. Fucking hell, she's never going to settle down. The next time I see her it will be 'Hi Eff how are you doing? ' and that's it," He finished off his last sentence as he took a giant swig of the liquid in his plastic red cup.

I heard Emily tell him, "Don't worry Freds she's over there just keep away from her."

"You know it's too fucking bad girls can't be more like Naomi," replied Freddie as he turned to look in my direction.

I heard her response and it made the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter, "Yeah look she checks up on me. It's nice," she pointed towards me and Cook with that beautiful smile on her face.

We waived at them and made our way over as Freddie excused himself from Emily, "See you later, the best way to get over an old love is to get under a new one."

"Hey," I was nervous all over again.

"Hi," she had a smirk on her face.

'We're finally alone and I can actually talk to you. Sorry about all that Effy rubbish it's just that Freds can't stop thinking about her, and I can understand why in a way… I guess," as the last words left my mouth I realized what I had just implied to her. I hope she doesn't realize, like Freds, I can't stop thinking about someone… and it's her.

She had a cheeky smirk on her face, "Oh, is there someone you can't stop thinking about?"Her husky voice could melt my entire body in a matter of seconds.

I had to be clever here and not let on that I'm some mental case obsessing over a girl I hardly know so I responded with a grin sarcastically, "Yeah actually, I can't stop thinking about this last pack of Garibaldi's I've been waiting ages to eat."

She laughed, "Well that makes two of us."

I could see Chris run by, now shirtless and shoeless looking sweaty from whatever pills he's just taken and start to gather people round the fountain of purple passion to celebrate the school year coming to a close.

Once everything was handed out he starts the annual party chant,

"_Roundview, Roundview,_

_have no fear,_

_How about another year?_

_Cheers!"_

Once everyone finished the chant everyone started to silly string each other and balloons filled with confetti started to burst above us. Everyone was spraying Champaign and everywhere and spilling their lager on the ground. It looked kind of like a New Year's party but in the summertime.

Emily looks up at me, "Does he do this every year? I think I remember Katie saying something about last year's party."

I nodded at her, "Yeah he has had this party the past 3 years. Chris loves to party, he'll snort, smoke, pop anything you give him, so I highly doubt these parties will stop anytime soon. He's a friend that I met through Freddie and Effy. He's best mates with her brother, Tony, and I reckon he sells good spliff."

I was completely surprised we haven't ran into Katie fucking Fitch so I had to ask, "Where is Katie by the way, I've been expecting to see her in her full on leopard print uniform?"

Emily had a sweet smile on her face. That's what I loved about her was that she always had a smile on her face. It could make anyone melt on sight.

She started to giggle, "You are definitely right about the leopard print, Katie wouldn't be Katie without it though. She's probably around her somewhere snogging some poor bloke's brains out. I'm surprised she isn't standing right next to me forcing me to 'live a little'"

I was about to ask her if she wanted to dance but then I saw Cook attached to some girls face, and I was highly shocked at his selection. The girl he was snogging looked identical to my date. The girl attached to his face was no other than Katie Fucking Fitch, and I was doing a double take. He always told me she was a stuck up bitch, and that he wouldn't shag her even he was sloshed and blindfolded.

She was also best friends with Effy, which was very strange because they were complete opposites but I guess they complimented each other. So occasionally (because Freds was my best mate) I had to put up with Katie in the shed with Effy.

"Speaking of living a little is that Katie attached to Cook's face," I pointed at them. I tried not to sound too grossed out but this is Katie we're talking about, but it was like a train wreck, and I couldn't turn away. I might have to take out my mobile and take a picture.

She looked shocked as well, "Oh my god it is! I have no idea how this happened. She always said he was repulsive, no offense to Cook, but she wouldn't shag him even if it was her last resort. That purple passion must be stronger than I thought."

I continued to stare at them, "I have to see how this happened."

"Me too," Emily replied laughing.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Out of all of the boys she could have chosen, she chose James Cook. I mean there was nothing wrong with Cook, and I actually thought he was quite funny and maybe a little out of control. Especially at graduation when he was singing Motörhead in front of the whole college, but Katie was the one that said he was repulsive. She always acted so annoyed by him, but alcohol can do some crazy things to people. Knowing Katie she'll just give me some excuse like 'He was my last resort' or 'I couldn't waste this dress on not pulling Ems.'

We were walking towards them and I could see that Naomi was taking out her mobile so she could document this strange encounter. It was so strange that it was like seeing an endangered animal in the wild and you're trying not to spook it so you can document it with photos for National Geographic. Naomi can be very cheeky and I like that. She was taking pictures of Cook and Katie snogging completely oblivious to the world around them. I couldn't help but laugh as she was photographing them.

I was enjoying this moment, but I had to get to the bottom of this. I was very amused by all of this and definitely had to ask Katie how all of this happened, "Katie, what are you doing and are you going to shag James Cook?"

"Yeah Cook what the fuck I thought you said you wouldn't shag her sloshed and blindfolded," Naomi scoffed.

Katie and Cook immediately pulled apart and turned to look at us. Katie was sitting on Cook's lap with her arms hanging around his neck and Cook had his arms wrapped around her waist hands resting on her arse toying with the hem of the little leopard print skirt she was wearing.

"What the fuck Ems? I had to pull the party's almost over, and besides he was gagging for it," Katie retorted confidently. That wasn't much of an explanation so tomorrow I'll make sure she fills me in on the Cook situation.

Cook planted a sloppy kiss on Katie's cheek, "What can I say Blondie? She wanted it and I wanted it so we decided to stop fucking around and make each other feel alright. Oh, and it didn't hurt that her tits are mint!"

That earned him a punch in the arm from Katie, "Tosser!"

He gave her his devious grin as he replied, "You love it!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the whole exchange. Naomi looked a little disturbed by the entire thing as we looked at them pawing at one another. Katie was right the party was almost over, and I hardly know Naomi.

Katie smiled at Cook still wrapped around him as she looks at me and says, "Speaking of pulling Ems is Campbell boring you already? And fucking Campbell were you taking pictures?"

"No, not bored at all she's quite funny," I responded.

"I had to document this great moment in hook up history. Oh fuck off Katie," replied Naomi sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever lezzer, you better not use those pictures to wank to, and I think we're about to fuck off right now anyway, right babes," she said seductively in Cook's ear but loud enough for us all to hear.

We cringed at the words but Cook instantly perked up as if he was a kid about to walk into a candy store as he eagerly says, "Looks like party's almost over and I reckon I've got a sure thing. We should find Freds and get outta here, yeah?"

The party was ending and I promised Dad I would be home before dawn. I knew he trusted me and that I would make good decisions so it didn't matter if I was home late, but I knew he worried about me. I didn't want him to wait up all night for me. I see him do it for Katie all the time, so I knew he would be waiting up in the kitchen reading the paper, drinking a cup of tea, making sure his girls got home safe.

Naomi looked at me, opened her mouth and pointed her finger towards the back of her throat in a gagging motion, "Yeah I guess this wanker's right. I haven't seen Freds in a while, so I should make sure he didn't drink his weight in alcohol. You know I haven't seen Effy in a while either so hopefully they're not somewhere shagging."

"You two lovely ladies should go find Freddie and me and Katikins here will meet you back at the car yeah," Cook said wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Sure. The last time I saw him he was sitting by the fountain reciting some very thoughtful poems about a blue eyed girl who lies," I had a smirk on my face as I tried to stifle a giggle as I thought back to Freddie pouring his heart out to anyone who would listen. Did love do that to you? I've never been in love so I wouldn't know but if it did that to me I think it I would be a little mad too.

Naomi herself was also trying to hold in a laugh, "Alright Cookie we'll meet you back at the car but I don't want to see any little Cookies or other juices on my backseat yeah, so keep it clean. Come on let's find our poet." She handed Cook the keys, pointed at him and gave him a knowing look, then we went off to find Freddie.

We walked around the garden trying to spot him and Naomi gave me a running commentary of everything going on around us. She pointed at the various people passed out from drinking too much, we observed people throwing up in the bushes and having a right laugh at it, and we watched bloke after bloke try relentlessly to work their magic to get a girl back to theirs, but as the commentary continued on we still hadn't found Freddie. I don't know if it was a coincidence but I hadn't spotted Effy either and usually by now she mysteriously pops up. Maybe they're together.

"I haven't seen Eff around lately, do you think she's with Freddie," I asked Naomi.

She scoffed, "Probably he can't seem to get it through his head that she's just going to mind fuck him, poor Freds. I've called his mobile a few times but straight to voicemail. Let's check one more spot then we can go."

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I was walking around with Emily trying to find my very heartbroken best mate when I thought of one last spot to check, the kitchen. Now not only was Freddie extremely loaded but he was stoned, and anybody that knows Freds if he's pissed and monged then he will eat everything within eye sight.

We walked into the kitchen and that's when we saw them together, Freddie and Effy.

Hi, Effy you alright? I love you," slurs a drunk Freddie.

"I know, I love you too," Effy replies back surprisingly and looking just as drunk as Freddie.

He walked up to Effy and wrapped her up in his arms, "You invade my soul."

I wanted to have a laugh so bad at what I was hearing. Freddie was clearly love sick, and it was like watching a soap opera.

"I want to get back together. Katie's going to go to uni at Westminster, and I'm going to be all alone, but I won't be if we get back together," Effy tells Freddie.

I see Freddie lean down and kiss Effy, "Make love to me."

Effy answers the question by giving him a smirk and then they start snogging like it was the world's end.

Emily is just as amused as I am by this, "Looks like Freds will be finding his own way home."

"Yeah definitely looks like they'll be shagging" She giggled.

"Let's get out of here, yeah," and we walk out of the kitchen to go find my car.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

We walked inside through the house stepping over passed out bodies and people clearly sick from the booze and out the front door. I spotted Chris standing with a few of his mates, and he looked loaded. The dress shirt he was wearing was long gone and he was just wearing a tie around his neck with no shirt on and a pair of slacks. His face was red, he was now wearing sunglasses with highlighter orange frames, and he seemed a little sweaty probably from the MDMA. He didn't have any shoes on either.

His mate, Tony Stonem, saw us and he put a big devious smile on as he tells us, "If you're looking for him it's too late. She's already got to him and by the looks of it they were headed back to ours. Mums in Italy so you know anything goes."

"Yeah I saw them in the kitchen and I still can't believe he's hooking up with her after the sixty-three poems he just told the whole world," Naomi looked disbelieved.

Tony simply stated, "It's the Stonem touch. Once we've touched you you'll never be the same. You should give it a try."

I asked with my eyebrow raised, "A little cocky now are we?"

Before he could respond Chris, who just realized we were there begins to drunkenly shout, "Naomikins! Emily! You know, every year I throw this party, every year nobody helps me tidy up. Why am I yelling?"

Naomi laughed, "I don't know mate. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow and help you clear up."

Chris slurred, "You know Naomi you're a good woman. You got yourself a good one here Emily, and thanks for coming. Everyone loves that you showed up!"

I smiled trying not to blush, "Cheers. It was an eventful evening I have to admit but I'm glad I didn't miss it. You make a great party host."

"We should get going, but I'll phone you tomorrow," Naomi said to Chris. We then said our goodbyes to that lot and found our way to the car. When we walked up and could see some movement in the backseat followed by Cook commanding the occasional,

"Grab my balls! My balls! Grab my Balls!"

So Naomi strutted up to the back window and tapped on the tinted glass to let them know we're there. We had a laugh and gave them a couple minutes to straighten up.

We both looked at each other amused and had another fit of giggles as Cook put his shirt back on and buttoned up his trousers. Katie was trying to smooth out her skirt and straighten out her little black top as Naomi opened the door for me and let me in and she walked over to the driver's side.

We started our drive towards mine and Katie's and that's when Cook finally realizes Freddie isn't with us, "Where the fuck is Freds?"

"With Effy," Naomi responds annoyed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one pulling tonight," he says with a big grin.

"Shut up tosser and kiss me," Katie tells Cook and they begin to snog the life out of each other again, hands wandering.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. Do you think it's a one off or something more," I asked Naomi cringing at the two looking in the rearview mirror at them.

"I hope for my sake a one off, but my gut's telling me there will be reruns of this," she sarcastically replied.

"Uh, did you... so I saw you talking to a lot of people at the party, what did they say to Emily Fitch?"

I gave her a sad smile 'Well they all said, 'Glad I finally met you' or 'You always seemed so nice' and 'I wish I could have known you more.'"

"Well the only thing they told me is 'oh hey Naomi maybe I'll see you around this summer,'" she gave me a sympathetic smile.

I blurted, "Nobody knew me before tonight."

She was still smiling, "They knew of you, but now they really know you."

She made my heart flutter, "Yeah, but I feel like I fit in for the first time, you know? Like I just held them far away from me, and they did the same to me."

"That's a cool feeling then right? Are you glad you came," she hopefully asked.

I nodded at her, "Yeah. I'm really glad we did this. Thanks for taking me."

She smiled bigger, "No problem at all. Looks like this is yours and you should probably tell Katie it's time to take her hands out of the cookie jar."

"Katie we're home," I said loud enough to them so maybe they'd get control of themselves. They were pretty much screwing in the back seat of Naomi's car, and I didn't bother to turn around to bear witness.

"Let me walk you to your door," Naomi said getting out of the car and running around to my side before I could object.

"Give us 5 minutes," I heard Katie say breathlessly from the backseat and a grunt from Cook as I got out of the car.

"So you live with your Dad," she asked as we walked up the long path towards my front door.

"Yeah I do but you don't want to hear about that. It's a boring old story," I insisted.

"Sure I do."

"Well, my parents divorced when I was twelve, and... god, I actually had to... I went into court and I had to choose between the two of them. So I chose my dad. It just felt safer that way, you know? Katie didn't want to be apart and either did I, so she chose Dad as well. They have joint custody of James so he lives here during summers and holidays but spends the school year at my Mum's house. She still lives here in Bristol so when he's with her he's never too far away," I was glad someone was interested in my life for a change.

There's some glass on the walkway from a broken bulb from one of the lamps that lights up the pathway and Naomi gently guides me around it, "Got to watch out for that glass. Don't want to get hurt yeah?"

"You know what," I ask playfully.

"What?"

I smile at her, "You're a great date. I've never gone out with someone as basic as you."

"Hmmm. Basic," she said curiously with her brow furrowed.

I decided to change the subject quick because I think that might have come off wrong, "So what's your job this summer?"

She smirks at me, "Being a great date."

"No seriously," I say as I playfully punch her in the arm.

She looked at me genuinely. Blue staring into brown as she replied, "I am serious. I want to see you again. I want to see you as much as I can before you go away. There, I said it."

I looked down, "I only have like four months until I leave."

"Four months is a long time."

I stepped closer to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist while I put my arms around her neck in a nice hug, "Well call me tomorrow."

She cheekily quipped, "Today is tomorrow."

I loved being in her arms. She felt so good and not to mention she smelled amazing. I replied contently, "Well call me later then."

"Alright I'll call you later."

I kissed her cheek and let go of her as I said, "Looking forward to it." And with that I finished walking up the pathway, unlocked the door, and stepped through. I could feel her looking at me the whole way as I got inside.

I walked through and I could see my Dad waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

As I started walking up the stairs I told him, "Hey Dad. I'm glad I went. I had a really great time."

Katie came running through the front door with a hand over her mouth and went sprinting straight up the stairs and past us to probably vomit her guts out in the bathroom.

Dad laughed, "I take it she had a good time too. So how was Naomi?"

"Naomi was such a gentlewoman. She was funny and nervous, and I met people that I never would have met before, then I blew it. I called her basic. Can you believe I did that," I spewed out.

"Well love I don't think she took it too hard," he laughed while he turned and pulled me towards the window looking to see Naomi celebrating in the street with a still sloshed James Cook laughing hysterically with her. They were high fiving as well in the street. It was very entertaining and a relief that I didn't blow it.

I kissed Dad on the cheek and said goodnight because even though it was morning I was absolutely knackered. It was going to be agonizing to wait for her call but I couldn't wait to hear from her again, to hear her say anything.

* * *

**Once again thank you for taking your time to read.**

**I appreciate the reviews because it will help me get better with this story, so please review in that little box below! =]**

**10 days until Finding Carter, can't wait!**

**See you next time,**

**Price**


	3. The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story! If nobody knows well a few months ago my Mom was diagnosed with cancer and she been doing radiation and chemotherapy, and because of that she's gotten very weak so I have to take really good care of her. The past few weeks I've been moving into a new apartment with her while she finishes treatment and begins to heal. Now I've had some free time, and decided I should get on with the next one.**

**Thank you everyone for your messages, reviews, and follows. I know it's not that many but I greatly appreciate it! Reviews always make me smile and maybe a little bit giddy. I truly like hearing what people have to say so please review! I hope people are still interested in this, and that it's not complete shit lol.**

**Kat Prescott's new show Finding Carter also premiered two weeks back, and I have to say I love it! I have to admit it's a little weird at first getting used to her with an American accent, but she's great in it so you got to watch it.**

**Now I should've said this in the beginning but of course this is loosely based on the 80's movie but doesn't take place back then, but I'm sure you knew that lol! Well on with it...**

**Disclaimer:I definitely don't own skins, but I'm sure we all wish we did. =]**

**The Way The Cookie Crumbles**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face and to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air. Everything seemed too good to be true. First of all that has to be Cook downstairs in my kitchen making me breakfast (which rarely happens) because mum's gone on another sabbatical, so we're the only ones here. Second off the date with Emily didn't go terribly wrong like I thought it was. She seemed to enjoy herself at the party, and at the end of the night she kissed me on the cheek and told me to call her later. I hope I'm not assuming this wrong but usually 'call me later' means potential for a second date…Right?

Right?

I rolled out from under my duvet and looked at the time on my alarm clock, half past eleven. Cook must be making brunch not breakfast seeing how late in the morning it was. I decided to throw on a shirt and shorts and go down stairs to eat this deliciously smelling brunch as I snatched up my mobile from the bedside table. I still had to call Emily but I wasn't sure when.

"Blondie you're up! Made breakfast for us,' He was grinning widely while standing in my kitchen in just his pants serving up the pancakes, bacon, and toast.

I shook my head at his gleefulness this morning, "What the hell's gotten into you? You never make breakfast. Don't tell me Katie fucking Fitch made your day?"

"Twins, Blondie! Twins! Can you believe it, yeah," Cook was overjoyed with the idea we would both be banging twins.

Don't get me wrong the idea of shagging Emily, let alone twins was very appealing. Myself and Cook had talked before of how awesome it would be for two best mates to shag twins, but Emily was more than a conquest. It was more than me wanting to shag Emily Fitch, so I could go around telling people 'I fucked the most popular girl in college.'

"Calm down Cook I haven't shagged Emily…I'm just trying to get to know her. You know spend time with her like regular people do before they shag" I replied in normal Campbell sarcastic fashion as I took a sip of the warm coffee Cook also prepared for us.

"Right. Naoms she's only got four months til she's gone , so you got to let her set the pace but you can't let her go too slow yeah," He took a huge bite of pancakes.

"Yeah, well I don't care about going too slow. I'm just happy I'm going at all with her."

"Blondie you gotta get in there, yeah. Stop being a pussy and get to it. I mean Emilio and Katikins are identical, and I saw all of Katie last night, I mean _all of her! _So I know Emily's definitely fit underneath those clothes, and you're missing out," Cook was wagging his eyebrows at me.

My mouth was hanging open at the thought of Emily Fitch with no clothes on, and I tried not to lick my lips but I couldn't help but think about it. We have to have a second date as soon as possible. I have to call this girl.

Cook was waving a hand in my face and grinning widely, "You were picturing her naked weren't you? I was trying to ask you when are you gonna ring her but you seemed deep in thought over there."

I choked on a little bit of food and coughed loudly, "Well, who wouldn't want to picture her naked, can you blame me? But just because I picture her naked doesn't mean I should bed her straight away."

"You're mental girl. I would be all in that right now if it was me, but that's the way the Cookie crumbles. Like I was asking, when are you going to ring her?"

"Not sure. She told me to call her later but I don't want to sound too desperate," but I was desperate. I just wanted to hear her husky voice again and see that smile she always had on her face. I was desperate to see her again, so she had to agree to a second date.

"Well it is only noon Blondie, so ringing her now would definitely come off as desperate. Call her when we go to the shed later, get you good and spliffed up so you don't do that babbling thing you do when you're nervous."

"Sounds good Cookie, but we both got to shower before we go. We both smell of something and it ain't roses."

Cook corked one eyebrow up while laughing wildly, "Yeah Blondie! I knew you would finally come around to the cock train! I know it's been a while since you had one of these!"

"No Cook I didn't mean shower together you idiot! I would never take a ride on your crayola dick, and besides wouldn't that be like incest or something you're like my brother. I've known you since I was five," I cringed at the thought of shagging him with his tattoo of woman giving him fellatio on his cock, and I abruptly stopped eating the brunch.

See I knew Cook since I was five years old. His mum, Ruth, was an artist and my mum, Gina, is sort of a 'free spirit/activist' so of course they got to know each other through certain events and social circles by the time we were around four or five. Our mums became best friends and so did we. We met Freds when we were eight and we've been like the three musketeers ever since. Even when my mum dragged me to the states so she could protest and bring awareness to the issues she was fighting we stayed in touch every day, either by phone or email. Cook ran away and came all the way to the states to find me and do his usual out of control party shit, but that was the straw that broke the camels back for his mum. She told him if he wanted to be gone to stay gone, and he's lived with me ever since. He was the first person to know I was gay, and he was very pleased by it. I believe his words were 'Now we can shag fit birds together.'

He feigned heartbreak, "Oh come on Naomikins you know you're missing out, and anyway you know it would break your heart if I ever stopped trying."

Cook was right in a way. His relentlessness was comforting and charming in a sick way, but that shit would never work on me. I love tits and fanny, and he knew it but he loved to mess with me anyway.

I grinned at Cook and replied sarcastically while getting up from the table, "Oh fuck off. I'm going to shower, try not to wank too hard while picturing me naked in there."

Cook started to howl with laughter, and I could hear him still laughing as I made my way up the stairs into the bathroom.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Why do you have that goofy smile on your face? Don't tell me it's because of Campbell? Oh ewww wait, don't tell me because you just got out of the shower, have a smile on your face, and have that same look I saw you with after I caught you in the shower that one summer," Katie scoffed as she burst into my room unannounced per usual.

Yes, I was smiling and I couldn't help it. I had a surprisingly good time with Naomi Campbell last night, and I couldn't believe it. Katie made Naomi seem bad, but in actuality she was wonderful. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she wants to spend as much time with me as she can. No one's ever said something like that to me before. She made me feel…special.

I had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed, "Oh my god Katie, you caught me one time, and I wasn't wanking! So what if it is Naomi making me happy? You told me I needed to get out and live a little and I did. It just so happens I had a good time with her." I tried to act coy about how much I actually liked Naomi.

Katie could see right through me. I wasn't good at hiding my emotions.

"Well even though I think you can do so much better, I'm glad you're happy Ems. It's nice to see you having a good time with someone instead of your head in some book," Katie reached out and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, well she hasn't called yet."

"Ems it's barely one in the afternoon. If she called you this early I would be worried about you dating a creeper."

I got a little defensive, 'Well she isn't a creeper, and Dad doesn't think so either. He wants me to invite her to dinner tomorrow night."

"Calm downs Ems, I didn't say she was a creeper but if she called you any earlier it would be on the checklist of creeper. Anyways isn't a little early to be having her over for a family audition dinner," Katie asked while sitting down on my bed.

I sighed, "Maybe… I don't know. I-I just want to make sure everyone likes her, and I want to get to know her in a comfortable environment for me. Dad seems to like her, he did ask me to invite her for tea. You should join us."

"Oh, believe me I wouldn't miss this for the world. This could be a right disaster," Katie started to laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of fucking confidence," I huffed out as I plopped down on the bed next to her.

"I'm not trying to be negative, but you should be a little worried. What if Jenna comes to dinner tomorrow night? You know she's trying to get Dad back."

Our parents split up when we were twelve years old. Our dad is a good man and a hard worker. He worked hard to become a personal trainer and worked in other people's gyms training clients to pay the bills, and soon word got around of how good he was so he kept getting more and more business. Soon he was training footballers and celebrity clients, and he had enough money to open his own gym. But it was never good enough for my mum, Jenna Fitch.

The money and her perfect family life was never enough. No matter what my dad did, it still wasn't sufficient for her. Myself, Katie, and James included couldn't live up to her standard. Even though I got excellent marks , was the head girl in school, and volunteered regularly it still was not up to Jenna Fitch code. Probably because I came out to my family when I was eleven, and that was the tipping point for mum. She filed for divorce six months later and took my Dad to the cleaners. He still made good money, and we lived well but he still had to pay Jenna alimony every month. Even though he paid her ridiculous sums of money monthly, he still missed and loved her. We could all tell that for some reason dad still loved mum and couldn't let her go.

Jenna knew this and was using it to her advantage. She would linger around when she would drop James off and flirt with dad. She would invite herself over to family dinners, and they even went on a few dates. He would give her more money and expensive gifts. Once Katie saw her sneaking out of our house at all hours of the morning thinking she could get out in time before we got up for breakfast. I don't know if her money was drying up or something, but maybe that's why she's trying to weasel her way back into our family.

"Oh shit, Katie you're right. What if she snakes her way into this dinner?"

"Well it's not like Naomi's called you yet so you could plan something different you know," Katie raised her eyebrows at me.

I sighed again as I stood up and started to pace around the room, "I would but I told dad I was inviting her over for dinner already."

'It's going to be alright Ems. I promise I'm going to be there to back you up if mum comes, so just relax. She hasn't even called yet," she got up and hugged me.

"I hope you're right. Sooooo…what's up with you and Cook?"

"What are you on about," she immediately let go of me.

"Are you two just shagging or are you together?"

"It's whatever Ems. It was a stupid, mindless fuck between two people desperate for an end of the night shag."

"So… does that mean a onetime thing or does that mean I can look forward to hearing Cook shout out, 'grab my balls' over and over again the next time you guys have sex," I was highly amused.

"Fuck off! Like I said I can't rule anything else out in the future because I'm not psychic. Who knows when I'll get so pissed again it might happen, but I'm not actively seeking him if that's what you're asking. Does that answer your question," she sounded annoyed now and was inching closer and closer to my bedroom door attempting to slip out.

"Not really but I guess that will do for now. Are you sure you don't like him? You seem different this morning, you actually seem happy."

She scowled back at me, "Cheers Ems, for making me seem like some angry bitch. I just had a good time at that party last night, and why can't I be happy that I'm done with this college bullshit? I can't wait to be in London doing the three G's: getting paid, getting laid, and going shopping."

"You will fit going to school somewhere in there won't you," I asked incredulously.

"Of course, I've got it all planned out," with that Katie smiled and exited my room.

I laughed as she left, "I bet you do."

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

"Light the spliff already," I commanded Freddie while I was lying down on the little couch in Freddie's shed.

"Hurry up we need to get monged! See Naomikins here has a little red head she needs to call and the sooner we get her spliffed up the sooner we get to hear her set up date number two," Cook was grinning from ear to ear. He was full of energy punching the punching bag Freddie had hanging in the shed.

Freddie was sitting in his comfortable armchair admiring his perfectly rolled joint, "Ok, ok calm down wankers, we're getting there."

"So what happened with you and Ef last night? What happened to '_she lies, she lies, why are you so cold inside?' _Last time I saw you two you guys were snogging and talking about how you both invade each other's souls," I mocked Freds.

"Shagging cures everything Blondie, you should know that," Cook laughed.

Freddie sighed, "Oi! Don't make fun of my poetry. It's how I express myself. It was just more than shagging. She was actually telling me her feelings. It was a little weird at first, but I think she doesn't want to be alone. She wants to get back together properly."

"Bollocks! If you're going to fall for her shit again, don't let her fuck you over. If she does you have to tell her to get to fuck. No more excuses" I firmly told him.

"Right, right I get it ok. Enough about me what about you Cook? I heard you shagged Katie fucking Fitch like three times last night," Freddie took a few hits off the spilff.

"What's there to talk about? She likes it mindless, I like it mindless, and so it's sorted. It was a top dollar shag I reckon, last resort type of thing, and if Emilio's body's is anything like Katie's then you're in for a treat," Cook had a cheeky grin on his face clearly reminiscing about the night before.

"So are we looking at a repeat or was this a onetime deal? Its weirding me out," I tried not to be grossed out.

"Whatever happens happens. I wouldn't rule anything out if I get pissed like that again and need to get laid. What's wrong Blondie? Don't ya like the prospect of us banging twins?! That's every mate's fantasy!"

I sat up abruptly and punched Cook in the arm, "How many times do I have to tell you that I want to do this right? I'm not obsessed with getting into her knickers. I just want to see her every day before she goes to America, and if that means we shag or not I'll be ok."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that about anyone. When are you going to call her," Freddie looked surprised as he passed me the spliff.

"After this spliff."

I took a few deep hits and held it as long as I could. I was trying to get as stoned as possible before I made this call. I was more terrified than the first time I called her.

"Spliff's done Blondie, time to rip the plasters off and get your girl," Cook said ripping the spliff from my hand and taking a puff. Cook was right I had to get on with it.

I picked up my mobile and scrolled down my contacts until I got to Emily. I pressed call and hoped for the best. Cook and Freddie had grins on their faces and were laughing as I paced around the shed waiting for her to answer. I flipped both of those tossers off. They weren't helping at all with the nervous feeling I had in my stomach.

"Hello," It felt like ages before I finally heard the husky voice on the other end.

"Hey Em, how are you feeling?" I know I'm feeling a million butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I'm feeling good today even though I only slept a bit, but it was fun and eventful."

I laughed thinking back to last night, "Yeah it was eventful to say the least. No sleep here either. What about Katie? Has she had enough of the Cookie Monster?"

"Oh my god! I still can't believe that happened! I'm waiting for her to explain that one to me. She said something about it being mindless, so I'm not too sure what that means," I could hear her husky laugh on the other end.

"He said the same thing. I'm telling you they're mental. This is just too weird. I never imagined they would shag, they can't stand each other."

"I know, but I think she might have had a good time though with him. You know they say opposites attract so maybe this is the case. She seemed eerily nice today, so we have to monitor this situation for further developments," I could hear Emily smiling through the phone.

"I know what you mean. Cook made breakfast and he hardly ever does that. He made pancakes, bacon, toast, coffee, and the works."

"Wow I wish Katie would've made breakfast for me. All she did today was not bitch at me, so in Katie's world that's being nice."

"Well at least you don't have to hear her bitch. I'm glad I could be a proper date last night, and everyone had a good time. We should do it again soon… I wasn't lying when I said I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go," I tried not to sound too needy, but I needed to see her soon.

When I said that Freds and Cook both stood up with shocked looks on their faces. Both their eyebrows were raised, and they seemed clearly shocked by my straightforwardness. I put a finger up to my lips silencing them before they could say a word.

"I-I want to see you too. Can you come over tomorrow," I could hear her nervousness through the phone.

I was relieved. She wants to see me too. I was smiling from ear to ear, "Yeah tomorrow's great. What did you have in mind?"

She hesitated, "I thought we could have dinner together. My Dad's having some friends over for dinner, Katie will be here too, so it shouldn't be too weird. You don't have to say yes but I thought it would be a good way to-"

"I'd love to," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Really? You won't mind?"

"I mean it Ems. I want to spend time with you and if that means you want me to spend some of that with your family I don't mind," I tried my best not to look up at Cook and Freddie who I know right now have their jaws on the floor in amusement.

"You know, you're really sweet. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, so promise you won't be late," I could hear her smiling again through the phone.

"How can I be on time if I don't know what time to come," I quipped.

She laughed, "Tosser, be here at six, and don't be late."

"Trust me I won't be, so I'll see you tomorrow at six yeah?"

"See you at six Naoms," she said my nickname.

"Bye Ems."

"Oh and Naomi,"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you should text me later. You know…if you want to," she sounded nervous again.

"Of course I will. There's nothing else I'd rather do."

"Ok then see you tomorrow, bye Naomi," and she hung up.

"What the fuck were you on about Blondie?! You sounded like your pussy whipped, but how can that be if you haven't gotten any pussy yet," Cook bellowed.

"Shut up Cook you're being a tit. Naomi are you ok? You don't look too good at the moment," Freddie leaned down putting the back of his hand on my forehead to see if I was hot.

I was starting to feel a little light headed and decided to lie back down on the couch as I tried to assess the situation. What the fuck did I just agree to? I definitely want to spend as much time with Emily as I possibly can, but how could I agree to have dinner with her dad and her sister on our second date. I was good at meeting parents for a short period of time but no longer than that. Being stuck at dinner trying to make casual conversation with Rob Fitch is scaring me shitless.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just… it's just that I agreed to have dinner tomorrow night with her and her family."

* * *

**Cook's POV**

Naoms left the shed a few hours ago looking a little disoriented, this family deal was gonna kill her. Me and Freds stayed in the shed a bit smoking more spliff and talking about poor Naoms situation. Our friend JJ decided to join us. He was a bit of a loner but a nice bloke and we've known him for quite some time.

"Naomi is doomed," I said while smoking the spliff.

Freds sighed, "Meaning?"

"Fate or destiny, especially adverse fate; unavoidable ill fortune. Second definition: ruin; death. Third definition: a judgment, decision, or sentence, especially an unfavorable one. Fourth definition: the last judgment, at the end of the world. Fifth and final definition: Obsolete, a statute, enactment, or legal judgment," JJ replied in a casual tone. He was getting locked on again.

"Jay you're getting locked on mate. I meant what is Cook on about with Naomi being doomed."

JJ started to blush, "Oh s-sorry."

"Meaning that she made the second date a family audition, which is the kiss of death for Naomi," I simply stated.

"Why," asked JJ.

"It's too much pressure, it's not her crowd," Freds blew out the smoke from the joint I just passed to him.

I still couldn't believe she was making her meet the parentals so soon. Either this bird was mental or she had a serious thing for Blondie, "What is wrong with this bird?"

"I told her to be herself, but she's got that nervous talking thing that she does. So I told her not to speak," Freddie replied.

"Hey, I know this is a strange thing to say, but maybe Emily Fitch really likes Naomi. Maybe she wants to progress things further in a safe environment by meeting her family," Jaykins was making a little sense. When did he get so keen on relationships, I've never even seen him with a girl.

"If you were Emily Fitch, would you honestly fall for Naomi Campbell?"

I had to ask the question, and after I did it got silent and we all looked around the room at each other thinking about it.

Naomi was one of the best mates and probably girlfriend you could ask for. She was always making sure you were comfortable or having fun, not to mention her always being a smart arse. We've been best mates our whole lives and there's no one better I could ask for. She gave me a home once my mum kicked me out for being just like my dad. She was always there and passionate about her beliefs, friends, and family. So it wasn't a hard answer for any of us.

We all replied one after another,

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

I shook my head grinning, "Well looks like Blondie has to get through this battle to win the war, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! As always please review because I love everyone's feedback. The story so far is gradually building so soon we will see more Naomily interaction! **

**See you next time,**

**Price**


	4. A Bit of Thigh, Please

**Hello again my fellow readers! Thank you everyone so much for your kind messages, favs, reviews, and follows! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply much, but I've been busy moving, starting a new job, and taking care of my mom and thank you all for your best wishes with my mom. I'm happy to say she did her last radiation/chemotherapy on Friday and the doctor said she's cancer free as of right now! I'm so happy! =]**

**So this chapter is lengthy, but there's a lot of dialogue in there. Also I did a shout out to Generation 1 of Skins in this story and the scene I wrote in this chapter is one my my favs from the first series. I hope you spot it, but I'm sure everyone will because everyone here loves skins lol!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but if you haven't seen Kat Prescott's Finding Carter yet, then go watch it immediately!lol**

**A Bit of Thigh, Please**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I have to admit that I was surprised Naomi agreed to dinner with my family. I knew she had to be a bit nervous about the whole situation, but it did impress me that she would be willing to do whatever she could to spend time with me. Naomi did make me a bit anxious because I would be leaving in four months, and who knows what would happen to whatever it is going on between us. She made me feel good to be myself, not to try and be what everyone else expected me to be.

I told her to text me if she wanted and of course she agreed. We stayed up all night texting each other, getting to know each other a bit more. Sure it would have been easier to call and chat but I got nervous when we spoke on the phone, so texting seemed to be better for me. I learned a lot of things about Naomi.

"_I think they're at it again. xNx"_

I couldn't believe Katie and Cook were shagging again. I saw her around all night, but I hadn't seen her in the last half hour or so.

"_Are you serious? I swear I saw her here 30 mins ago. xxExx"_

"_Well I can clearly hear them and I'm downstairs in the kitchen. xNx"_

Glad it was her hearing them and not me. I've had enough of hearing Katie shag blokes, but I had to make sure it was her she was hearing.

"_Sure it's her? xxExx"_

"_Once you've had the voice of KFF burned into your ears from years of going to school together you could never forget it. xNx"_

"_KFF? xxExx"_

"_Katie Fucking Fitch… lol. xNx"_

KFF suited my sister.

"_Omg, that's so Katie! But her motto is 'no repeats.' xxExx"_

"_Apparently it's not in style today. xNx"_

I adored Naomi's sense of humor. She was a very clever, witty and I enjoyed her commentary at the party the other night. I noticed that she and Cook spend a lot of time together, but they were best friends so it seemed understandable.

"_So does Cook stay with you often? xxExx"_

"_Yeah unfortunately he does, but he's my best mate so I don't mind, no one's ever here. He actually sort of lives with me. xNx"_

"_Really? Do you like live alone? What about your mum and dad? xxExx"_

We were almost adults, I understood that, but they were young to be living alone so soon. I couldn't help but be curious about their parents. It was taking here a little longer than usual to reply, so I was getting a little scared.

"_Sorry not trying to be nosy… just interested. xxExx"_

"_No it's fine Ems just had to sneak past Cook's room to get to mine. But answering your earlier question, yes we do live together. We have been for the past 3 years. xNx"_

"_Must be nice living with your best mate. Your mum's ok with it? xxExx"_

"_It has its perks. Mum's never here so its fine, but even when she is he's like a son to her so she could never turn him out. Our mums used to be best mates. My mum's a hippy, his mum's an artist so I'm sure you can connect the dots lol. xNx"_

"_Lol yeah sounds like a match made in heaven. So how did he end up living with you…if you don't mind me asking? xxExx"_

"_You know how Cookie's a little criminal and a little out of control? Well 3 years ago he was completely enthralled in it, and when I went to the states with my mum on her tour of rallies, Cook went off the rails. xNx"_

"_Really ? Seems like you helped him out though. xxExx"_

"_Yeah but not til he hit rock bottom. He was partying like crazy and one day he ran out of money so he sold his mum's wedding rings for gear and a plane ticket to NY where we were staying. He thought his mum wouldn't give a shit, she was furious. xNx"_

"_She told him he was just like his dad and she was done, told him to stay gone. Mum let him stay with us til we got back to Bristol, and even after that he stayed. That was 3 years ago. xNx"_

They have been living together a long time. I think it would be fun to be with your best mate all the time, but I'm sure after a while without your mum or dad would make you lonely.

"_Wow. His mum sounds bad, but at least he's got you and your mum =] You said your mum's never home, where is she? Don't you ever get lonely? xxExx"_

"_Cook is always here so how could I ever be lonely lol? Well my mum… she's a bit of a hippy/protester/activist/environmentalist/feminist/mental patient. xNx"_

Mental Patient?

"_Omg I'm sorry she's not in the hospital is she? xxExx"_

"_Lol Ems relax I was joking about the mental patient, but sometimes I double check to make sure it's not true. She's an activist so she travels a lot. Hardly home ever, but I'm used to it. xNx"_

I felt bloody ridiculous.

"_If you don't mind me asking, does your Dad live with you? xxExx"_

"_Its fine and no he doesn't. He's never been a constant in my life. I heard he was living in the states with his new family, and he sold out became a lobbyist for god knows what. He gave me my car a couple years back then took off again to be with his new wife. xNx"_

My heart hurt for Naomi. I had no idea that was going on with her parents. If I did I would never had asked, and I felt horrible for asking so many personal questions so fast.

"_Sorry to hear that Naoms. I didn't mean to pry, honestly. I feel like a twat asking you about it. You're dad's missing out on a great person. xxExx"_

"_No, it's more than ok Emily you make me feel good sharing these things. Only 3 people know these things and now you are 1 of them. I feel like I can trust you. I'm glad I could share it with someone who cares. xNx"_

I wanted her to know I did care about her and what was going on in her life.

"_I do care and you can trust me Naoms. You will be fine at tomorrow night's dinner. xxExx"_

"_Promise? xNx"_

"_Promise. xxExx"_

"_So, Miss Fitch tell me about your mum. What is she like? xNx"_

I wanted to tell the truth, but then again I didn't want to put her off.

'_Well, I love her of course because she's my Mum…but she can be a cow sometimes! She just doesn't understand her children or my dad. xxExx"_

"_How? If you don't mind me being nosy =] xNx"_

"_It's ok, she wants us to be the perfect family, too perfect. She wants the perfect house, perfect husband, perfect children, who pretend to be a happy family, pretending to love each other. xxExx"_

Surprisingly I was telling her way more than I should be but I felt comfortable around her just like she did around me. I continued to tell her about Jenna.

"_Once she found out we weren't perfect she bolted. Took the money and ran. I see her occasionally but not out of choice. xxExx"_

"_That's terrible Ems. I'm so sorry. You're a great person with a big heart, and I doubt you're anything short of perfect. xNx"_

"_Thanks that's nice, you're nice. I hope you're excited for tomorrow. xxExx"_

"_I can't wait to see you, but I have to admit I'm a bit nervous. xNx"_

"_Don't worry about tomorrow. I know you will have fun, but I should let you get some sleep… xxExx"_

"_As long as I'm with you I know I'll be in good hands. Yeah we should get some sleep for tomorrow sounds eventful. xNx"_

"_Tomorrow will be good! Sweet dreams Naoms. xxExx"_

"_Good night. Ems text me tomorrow? xNx"_

"_I will. Now go to sleep, I want you well and rested =]. See you tomorrow." xxExx"_

"_p.s. Ems I guess your sister's spending the night, so hope me and the neighbors get to kip soon. See you at dinner."_

I laughed quietly I put my mobile on the charger, turned off the bedside lamp and curled up into my bed. I'm sure dinner will be fine, but tomorrow night might be eventful if Jenna Fitch decides to make an appearance.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Usually when you dread something you imagine time passing by quickly and getting that dreadful event over with, but not in my case. The time could not have passed by any fucking slower. I was trying not to sweat bullets because I had to make a good impression on Emily's family and her Dad's friends, so I wore a classic black midi skirtthat had navy blue and black checkered print blouse with black heels. I was uncomfortable, but Cook said I looked mint in this outfit, so I took his word for it. Hopefully Emily felt the same.

Right at this moment I was standing in her bedroom and she was in her en suite putting various dresses up to her body while looking at herself in the mirror. I can't believe I'm in Emily Fitch's bedroom, and I decide to take full advantage of it. I get a good look around, and her room is what I pictured it would be.

Her bedroom is spacious and two of the walls are painted red which matched her hair while the other two were left white. Her walls had maps and pictures of all the places she wanted to visit and pictures of her and family. You knew how clever she was because there were diagrams of the human body and the periodic table on her walls. She had lots of bookshelves all crammed with books, new and old. On some of the shelves she had models of the human brain, and I have to admit it was quite realistic, maybe too realistic because I had to sniff it to make sure it was a model.

Emily's still in the en suite looking in the mirror with the door open obstructing my view of her.

"Do you think I should wear this dress," she asked me while holding a dress around the door.

I wasn't that much into fashion, but anything Emily wears looks amazing, "Yeah, that's nice."

"Or what about this one," she held another dress around the door.

"Looks good," I tried not to sound nervous.

"Oh…umm…I forgot to tell you who'll be at the dinner tonight. It's us, my dad, James, my Dad's business partner Jim and his wife Anthea, who just so happens to be Effy's parents, and Katie of course."

"No Effy?"

Let me guess…with Freddie.

"With Freddie."

I knew it!

I was still looking around her room as she was telling me about the dinner guests tonight, and it just amazed me how intelligent she was. Everything in her room was neat, organized and everything had a purpose. I looked down at her bookshelf nearest her desk and observed a three inch dictionary that looked heavily aged and worn.

I picked up the dictionary, "This dictionary is massive Ems."

"Yeah, I've had that thing forever. I used to do this thing where I marked all the words I looked up," she called out from the bathroom.

I began to flick through the pages of the vast dictionary as I was holding it. Nearly every word in here had an x next to it looking clearly marked. It was amazing how smart this girl was, and she clearly had a thirst for knowledge.

Emily held another dress up to her body as she walked across the room towards me. The dress was a gorgeous dotty sun dress that was navy blue and had white polka dots, and it fell above the knee. It would look beautiful on her, and she had managed to match our outfits. It's like we fit together.

"How about this one," Emily asked standing real close to me with a smile on her face.

She kept getting nearer and nearer to me, to the point where I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her waist, pull her closer to me, and feel her against me.

"Looks beautiful," I said almost in a whisper as I tried to maintain some self control, but I couldn't help myself as I kept looking back down at her lips and then back up into her eyes.

I noticed her staring at my lips too as she quietly asked, "You think so, yeah?"

"Absolutely, I think you should wear that one," I moved closer and bent down slightly still looking back and forth between her lips and her eyes, and our noses nuzzled each other.

I felt her breath on my lips, "Really?"

"Mmmmhmm," I replied just as I was about to close the gap to her lips, the bell rang and ruined the moment.

We abruptly pulled apart trying to dispel the moment, "I should probably go downstairs."

She smiled, "Yeah I've got to change, but I'll be down shortly."

I went down into the lounge to wait for Emily. Upon my arrival I see Katie Fitch smirking at me. She definitely knew I was because she stayed over last night at ours, and clearly saw me pacing around the flat, rambling, asking Cook a million questions about this dinner. She was highly amused by all of this.

"Whoa! Is this Emily's girlfriend? She's fit as fuck," I heard the voice of what I could assume was her little brother's. I think he just said girlfriend, and the more I mull the word around in my head the more I like it.

I turned to acknowledge him just as Katie kicked him in the groin, "OW! I was just being observant! It's perfectly normal for a boy of my age to notice a fit girl!"

"Well not tonight James, so fuck off," Katie smiled at him.

Their exchange was definitely amusing, maybe this wouldn't be terrible. I wondered if they bickered like this every day.

"Mum! Katie hit me again,' James hollered while running towards the kitchen.

Mum? What mum? Emily never informed me that she was going to be here, and I'm not too sure I want to be here now at this very moment. From what she told me, her mother was a complete bitch, so why would she throw me into the fire like this without a warning?

Katie clearly looked shocked as well and she stopped him in his tracks while grabbing and holding on to his ear, "What are you on about James? Is mum coming to dinner? Don't lie! Oh shit, she's here isn't she?"

James looked mighty guilty, "James did you tell her about the family dinner? Did you tell her Naomi was coming over?"

"I'm sorry she asked me and gave me the look. I had to tell her," he tried to defend himself.

"Had to tell who," Emily asked walking into the lounge.

"Sorry Emsy, but mum's here."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Why does this woman have to ruin every happy moment in my life? I could not believe that my mum invited herself to this dinner. The only reason she came is because I brought a girl home for the first time for dinner. She just wants to ruin it so she can control and perfect everything in my life in true Jenna fashion.

"Katie! I told you to stop hitting your brother," I heard mum scold my twin as she strutted into the lounge.

'Hey mum, what are you doing here," I tried not to ask rudely but this was bollocks!

"Well Jamesy was talking about a big dinner with the family and the Stonems, and I thought since I _am_ part of the family, why not join. Besides your dad and I have been getting on lately, and I thought we could spend more time together, and it's been a while since I've seen Anthe and Jim," she tried to sound sweet and innocent, but I wasn't buying it.

"But you hate them."

"Emily! Stop being so rude in front of our guests! I've never said such a thing. Now behave," she gave me the usual ice cold glare.

I looked around the lounge and Katie and James looked shocked while Naomi looked a little uncomfortable.

I was knocked out of my stupor when Naomi introduced herself to my mum, "Hello Mrs. Fitch, I'm Naomi Campbell. I'm a good friend of your daughter's."

"Nice to meet you Naomi," a tight lipped smile plastered on her face as she shook Naomi's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine,' Naomi replied with a smile on her face. She was very much the gentleman.

Naomi was always so friendly, and I could feel my stomach flutter as she turned and grinned at me.

"Come on, let's get on with it. Where's Jim and Anthea so we can eat," Katie clearly was annoyed.

"Your dad's in the kitchen pulling out the turkey with Jim, and I believe Anthea's smoking her third fag outside, but dinner should be ready shortly. Come join us at the table so we can serve everyone up," She sounded so fake that it was killing me.

We all sat down at the long dining table that was pulled out to seat more than the usual six seats it provided. The food was brought to the table and everyone began to serve themselves passing around various bowls and plates. I and Naomi sat next to each other, with Katie and James sitting across from us. Jim sat on their side of the table with them, while Anthea sat on ours, and dad and mum sat at opposite ends of the table.

Jim stood up and moved over to dad's side to help him carve the turkey, "This is nice. A nice family meal shared with friends, a chance to spend a bit of quality time with each other before the next phase of life."

"Oh, that's lovely isn't it," Anthea said obviously not caring what Jim was talking about.

I and Naomi looked over at each other, grinning trying not to laugh.

"Ha! You know this reminds me of the time when I was a boy and my Auntie Mabel, when she was carving the chicken, she always used to wear these really loose fitting tops-" Jim was smiling from ear to ear.

I heard Katie and Naomi choke on their wine. I looked up and saw mum giving them the death glare. I tried not to laugh but it was getting harder and harder to hold it in. Thank god Anthea tried to stop him before he went any further.

"Oh, Jim I've think we've all heard this before."

He scoffed, "It's a joke, Anthea, an anecdote."

Clearly he wasn't to be detoured, and everyone around the table was amused by his persistence. I could hear Naomi giggling a little bit under her breath, so I kicked her under the table and gave her a look that said 'if I can't laugh, you can't either.' She smirked back at me.

"Go on Jim, I think I might like this one," Dad urged him on as Anthea shook her head.

Jim taking his cue says, "Well my dad, God rest his soul, she would ask him, 'What would you like David?' and he'd look right down her front and say 'I'd like breast Mabel please, then maybe a bit of leg, and stuffing.'"

Everyone around the table began to laugh awkwardly at his joke. Jim wasn't the best comedian, but it beat my mum or dad mentioning any embarrassing stories about me and Katie when we were younger.

He continued on with his never ending story. "Ha, then Mabel would get to me, and I would think 'oh what could I ask for?' And I scoured my brain and came up with… 'Thigh, please, Mabel.' I basically asked for the only thing that was non-sexual. Thigh." Jim started to laugh at his own joke.

I laughed out loud when I heard Katie say with a straight face, "Thighs can be sexy."

"That's not true," Jim stated disbelieving.

Katie had a devious look on her face clearly trying to wind Jim up and make this dinner party more interesting. This distraction took the heat off of me and Naomi.

"You would be surprised. You can do a lot of things with thighs, or at least that's what men tell me about mine," Katie smirked.

"Katie!" Mum yelled.

"No you can't... Look, I'm sorry what's so sexy about thighs…what on earth could you do with a thigh" Jim just couldn't let this go. Naoms looked over at me and raised her eyebrows at the situation with that same grin on her face. From the looks of it Naomi was happy watching the scene before us.

"Please Jim, no more. Not in front of the Children," Jenna scolded him before Anthea could.

"Alright, alright fine. What would everyone like,' asked Jim while carving up the turkey.

Katie's great timing as usual, "A bit of thigh, please."

That was it. We couldn't hold it anymore and everyone at the table besides Jenna and Jim started to howl with laughter. We were laughing so hard that we had tears springing to ours eyes. Soon after that we settled down and dug into our food, which I have to admit is delicious. Once we all finished up we all sat back down for tea except for James who went over to Gordon McPherson's house, thank god.

"This is a great meal Mr. and Mrs. Fitch thank you for having me over," Naomi said politely.

"No problem at all, and I've told you before Naomi to call me Rob. You're making me feel old," dad replied patting her on the back.

"So Emily what airline do they send you over to the states on,' Anthea inquired.

"Charter, US Airlines."

Dad started to laugh, and I knew where this was going, "She's not the world's greatest flyer, let me tell you. When she was eight years old, she..." I had to cut him off.

"Dad, please," I gave him my best puppy dog eyed look that I know nine times out of ten would usually work.

Katie still was in a devious mood, "Come on dad you've got to tell Naomi the story."

"Why can't I tell the story love?"

Naomi looked curiously at me, "What story Ems?"

When she said my nickname I looked over at mum and who gave us an ice cold glare. Clearly she didn't like Naomi getting close to me even if that meant her calling me by my nickname.

"If you're going to tell a story about me, then let me tell it."

"Well love, let me start it. I'm flying down to Germany on business, and I decide to take her and Katie on their first airplane," I was happy to see my Dad getting on with Naomi.

"I knew how planes flew, but I was still a little nervous. Katie on the other hand was having the time of her life."

"Ems it was just an airplane," Katie responded.

"An airplane that could crash into the side of a mountain and explode in a ball of fire or smash into a million pieces," I reasoned.

"Crash paranoia," Dad told Naomi while shaking his head at me.

"Oh, well that's highly understandable," she replied giving me a sympathetic smile. All this girl had to do was give me one look and it could turn me to mush.

I knew I was going to sound mental, but I had to explain it my way, "I had a checklist in mind. I thought that if babies were on the plane…the plane couldn't crash. But all the babies were crying, and I thought maybe they knew something I didn't. It terrified me."

He continued on, 'So anyway, they closed the doors, and she starts to scream. I've never in my life heard anyone scream quite like that."

I heard my twin scoff, "And then you got up and you told them to turn the plane around for Emily because she was freaking out. Get this, they actually did it. Can you believe that rubbish?"

" These two sky marshals meet the plane, they take our address, and they ask us never to fly with their airline again," Dad kept laughing.

"You never flew before," Naomi was surprised I never flew.

My cheeks turned slightly red and I tried not to look embarrassed, "No I hadn't, but there's more to the story."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. There was, uh, somebody on the plane worked in a recording studio, and, uh, we got this telephone call, this lad was making a sound effects record, and he'd gotten our address. He wanted to know if he could come over and record her scream."

I sighed defeated, "Which they did, and every once in a while on an advert, you can hear me scream."

Naomi was laughing but then she got a little serious as she said, "You two are remarkable, you know? The way you…the way you, the way you two interact with each other. I'm just like that with…Cook or Freddie, but not really with my parents. You have a great relationship with your daughters."

"Cheers Naomi that means a lot to me. I always try to spend as much time as I can with them," he replied looking proud of us.

I gave Naomi a grin from ear to ear. She couldn't have been any sweeter.

"That's a nice Juke box you have Rob," Naomi tried to make casual conversation.

"Thanks Naomi."

"How much did you pay for one of those?"

"I'm not sure."

Mum piped right up, proud of the sticker price, "Actually I bought it straight off the show room floor when we lived together. I believe it cost £11,000. The man didn't want to part with it, so we had to pay what he asked."

"You see Naomi, I'm always at the gym with clients so I never know how much these things cost. Thank god, Jenna's so helpful and decided to become my accountant. She takes care of it all," he gave mum a hug and kiss on the cheek.

What was this a double date or something? They were supposed to be divorced. This was all weirding me out.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

The dinner so far was a little awkward, but I learned a lot about Emily Fitch and her family. Even though her mum clearly hated me, I could tell by the ice cold glares she gave me, I was glad I came to be with Emily. Besides Jenna, I seemed to get on real well with everyone else.

Then Jenna decided to play twenty questions with me, and I could tell Emily was annoyed by the look on her face, "So Naomi, you passed your exams at Roundview?"

"Yes I did. "

Jenna had a wicked smirk on her face, and I knew the dreaded question before it left her lips, "So what are you going to do now? What are your plans for the future?"

I decided it was best to be honest, "I plan to spend as much time with Emily as I can before she leaves for university."

"No, seriously Naomi, what are you going to do," Jenna was definitely not satisfied with my answer.

"I'm completely and totally serious."

Rob shook his head at me, "No really Naomi, you've got to have some plan in mind that just doesn't involve my Emsy."

Holy shit, here it is, the 'what are you going to do when you grow up' question. Emily was looking over at me and she looked very interested in my answer.

"You mean like career? Uh, I don't know. I've…I've thought about this quite a bit, and I'd have to say considering what's waiting out there for me, I don't want to sell anything, buy anything or process anything as a career. I don't want to sell anything bought or processed, or buy anything sold or processed, or... process anything sold, bought or processed, or repair anything sold, bought or processed, as a career I don't want to do that. You see, uh, my mum's an activist/environmentalist, she wants me to join her plight and travel all over protesting, being a nomad, but I don't want to do that my whole entire life because I need stability, so what I've been doing lately is kickboxing to stay healthy and writing about what's going on here instead of everywhere else, which is really a…uh…a brilliant idea, because the young people really need to be informed about what's going on in their community. As far as career longevity goes, I don't really know, because, you know…you can't really tell. Your training sticks as a writer, you know, but it's no good because you have to be great, but I can't really tell if I'm great until I've had a couple of articles published. But I haven't been turned down yet…I don't know. I can't figure it all out tonight Mr. and Mrs. Fitch, but I do know I'm going to hang with your daughter as much as I can."

There I go fucking it all up again. Freddie told me not to talk, but here I go with the fucking rambling thing again. Emily must think I'm a twat with no future. She probably thinks I'll just bring her down.

I look up from the table and see Jenna with a disapproving look on her face, Rob is laughing at my rant, and Katie's smiling while looking between me and Emily. Jim, Anthea, and Emily are looking awkwardly at each other. I know I've blown this to shit, so thank heaven, if there is one, that the bell just rang.

Emily gets to answer the door, "Hello?"

There are two lads outside the door dressed in suits, "Hello, Mr. Fitch? I'm Mr. Sims and this is Mr. Talbot, and we are with the HM Revenue and Customs enforcement and compliance division."

Rob looked shocked, "Jesus. I have guests here."

What's going on Rob? Who are these men," I could hear Jenna's shrewd voice.

"You can speak with my attorney because I have no idea what you're on about" Rob tried to shut the door.

"So you refuse to answer our questions?"

Jenna was clearly muffed as she stood next to her ex-husband, "Just come down to his place of business, for god's sake. We have people here."

Emily and Katie stood behind their parents looking concerned by what was going on. I stood near the door to get a good look at the scene before me. It was more than uncomfortable, but fuck it I just have to deal with it for Emily's sake.

"Mr. Fitch, be aware that we will be contacting a number of your business associates...and your former wife."

"This evening is over," Rob slammed the door in their faces.

Jim and Anthea came into the lounge.

"Best for us to get going but do call us tomorrow," Anthea and Jim said their goodbyes and left.

I awkwardly looked around and decided it would be best if I called it a night, "Yeah, I think I should get going too, but dinner was delicious. Thanks for having me, it was nice to see you again Rob, and very nice to meet you Mrs. Fitch."

Rob and Jenna still looked shocked by the whole thing, so I didn't mind them just waving me goodbye as they went into the kitchen.

"Let me walk you to your car," Emily said leading the way before I could disagree.

"Later Lezzer," Katie said as I walked out the door.

"So tonight was…eventful. I'm sorry about what happened with your Dad Ems."

She sighed, "No, I'm sorry this dinner was shit. I had no idea she was going to be here and that they were going to show up. Please don't hate me. I'm just really glad you came."

I laughed, "I could never hate you. It was just shit timing, but next time will be better. I'm glad I came too Ems."

We reached my car, "Promise?"

"Promise," I reassured her.

She looked shy all of the sudden, "Right…so I'll see you soon?"

"You will, but now it's your turn to call me. You can't have me doing all the heaving lifting, yeah," I replied sarcastically grinning at Emily.

"Fine, I guess I can call you, but I must advise you that making a girl of my petite size do all the heavy lifting is very mean," she said feigning a pout.

I laughed again as I pulled her into a hug, "You better call." I was overwhelmed by her scent. Just touching her could make my skin feel like it's burning for her touch.

Emily relaxed in my arms, "No one could stop me."

We were both leaning in to kiss each other when were abruptly interrupted.

"Emily! I need your help cleaning up," Jenna yelled standing out on the front porch staring directly at us.

I quipped, "There's that shit timing again."

"I know I can't stand her. I'm, sorry again about tonight, but I'll call you tomorrow. I better get in before she yells some more. Bye Naoms," she let go and walked back up the path towards her flat.

"Bye Ems."

If I don't get to kiss the girl soon, it will be the death of me.

* * *

**I must say that the scene in this chapter where Naomi babbles on about bought or processed goods is 1 of my favorites from the actual movie, so I hope I did it justice with a skinsy twist to it!**

**What do you think? Review and let me know. Review always make me happy =]**

**So like I said I started a new job, so it might take me a little longer than usual to update but stick with me because it will get updated!**

**See you next time, **

**Price**


	5. Friends WIth Potential

**Hey everyone! I do apologize that this took so long for me to update. I've been super busy with work, taking care of my Mom (Who is now recovering and in remission from cancer and I'm soooooooo fucking happy! =] ), and I have a new love in my life and lets just say she keeps me very occupied ;)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and follows because I absolutely love them and they make a girl's day. Also thanks to those people who read this story without reviewing or following. I appreciate anyone reading this lol! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but my birthday is in 1 week so If someone wants to give it to me as a present I would truly enjoy that!**

**Friends With Potential**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I know it's terrible to say you hate your mum, but when your mum is Jenna Fitch I think you would fully understand why I hate her.

"Mum, please? Will you please help Dad out or say something good about him when those agents question you," I pleaded with her. She asked me to lunch and normally I would have said no, but I worried about my Dad being in trouble with the law.

After the eventful dinner a couple of nights ago, Jenna has been a-wall. Her trying to weasel her way back into our family has suddenly stopped. The only time I've seen her since the dinner was to pick up James for her visitation and now this horrible lunch. These past two days no one has heard a peep from Jenna Fitch, and she has been acting quite strangely since we arrived at the restaurant.

'Emily, I have a history with this man, and not all of it is good. I never get to see you anymore, so I rather focus the time we spend together on getting to know you again Emily, not your father. I'm not sure if I should get involved in your father's business," answered Mum.

I snorted, "Are you serious? Am I listening to the same woman who's been sneaking out of my Dad's house at all hours of the night or early morning? Is this the same woman who's been spending time with my father, attending family dinners where she's not invited, and ruining potential relationships because you refuse to acknowledge my sexuality? Now you want to focus on getting to know me? That's fucking bollocks and you know it!"

"Emily! Don't curse, we are in a five star establishment! I taught you better than that young lady! Listen…I'm not sure if I can agree with your lifestyle…it would just be easier if we could talk about boys like I normally would do with Katie. I'm sorry Emily, but you can always come back home with me, and I can try and accept it the best I can. I've got bedrooms set up for you, Katie, and James for when you're all finally ready to come home. They're ready for all of you."

"You just don't get it, do you? Katie and I are leaving for uni in a few months, that means we don't want to live with you, and I'm gay whether you try to accept it or not. Now listen _Jenna_, I need you to help my Dad out, the man that for some reason insists on giving you second chance, after second chance. He thinks that you still love him and would like to be a family with him again. For Christ's sake, you're his accountant shouldn't you know what's going on with his finances? You need to help him. If they ask you any questions just say nice things about him. I don't understand what's more important than what's going on with Dad," I stated firmly. I wasn't going to take no for an answer, and I'm sure Jenna was realizing that now.

"I just want to deal with you children now, and I would just like to deal with what's going on in your lives, not Rob. I realized after what happened with your Dad what's more important now, and that is spending time with my children, getting to know you again, giving you each individual time," Jenna reached out and put her hand on my forearm with a sympathetic look on her face. If she was trying to get me to drop it, it wouldn't work.

I was shocked because a few days ago she was trying to reconcile with my Dad, but now she's trying to lure me to come and live with her. She wants to focus on us and not Dad. When did she ever want to get to know us, unless it was to belittle us and make us measure up to her standard? Ever since those agents from that tax agency came she's changed her whole tune. Now Jenna wants nothing to do with him, but she works for him. She is in charge of his finances regarding his businesses, so shouldn't she be answering their questions?

"You think he's guilty, don't you? Are you fleeing before he can take your social status down a notch, or before you can be associated with a criminal? I know my father, and he didn't do anything wrong, and when you're questioned you better tell them that. You still work for him for Christ's sake. Don't you take any responsibility in what's happening," I was trying best not to lose my temper with her and just keep calm, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Emily, you don't know your father like I know him. Quite frankly I feel uncomfortable being around him and having you children living with him while he's being accused of these crimes. I think its best I keep my distance, but if you insist I will answer their questions as best I can and say nice things, but I can't guarantee that it will help…and I-I decided to stop working with your father and work on my own. It is what is best for all of us," Mum replied.

"What? You're going to leave Dad now to fend for himself in this investigation? You must really hate him…hate all of us if you're going to do this to him. I just don't understand what's going on with you Jenna, why are you doing this to him?" I was in a state of shock.

"Emily! I am your mum and you will treat me like your mum, so please stop calling me Jenna! I know you're angry but this is best for your dad and all of us if I kept my distance from your father and his business affairs. I want to be there for you and your brother and sister on the in case this goes hell's bells with your father. Like I told you before I will do what I can to help and I will answer their questions, but I'm not sure if it will help any," She took a sip of her tea.

"You will?"

"Yes I will, so can we move on with our lunch now? There's someone I would like for you to meet, and I need you to be on your best behavior," she said giving me her signature death glare.

"Meet who?" I had a puzzled look on my face. I wasn't in the mood for any more surprises after the dinner a few nights ago, and I most certainly was not in the mood to meet someone new.

Mum stood up to greet a man that was walking up to our table. He was tall, dark, and a little handsome if I must admit, wearing a designer black suit and tie with his black hair styled perfectly. He was a complete stranger and I had no idea who he was. He obviously had some sort of social status if my mum was giving him the time of day.

Jenna hugged the man tightly and I watched in awe as I saw them peck each other on the lips. They were greeting each other as a couple. It seemed like they've known each other for a while. What the fuck was going on? It's not that I wanted for Jenna and my Dad to get back together, but why was she trying so hard to get back with him when she's been seeing this bloke?

She turned to introduce us, "Emily this is Ray. Ray this is my daughter, Emily."

He smiled, "Nice to finally meet you Emily. I've heard wonderful things about you, Katie, and James."

"I would love to say nice to meet you as well, but Jenna hasn't told me about you. Actually this is this first time I've ever heard her say your name, but don't mind me I have to be off now. I hope you and Jenna have a great meal. I have lots of things to do before leaving for university, so I'll leave you to it," I wasn't trying to be rude, but I had to get out of there. My body went into auto pilot as I picked up my bag and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant, while Jenna and Ray gave me questioning looks.

I didn't care if she was dating other people because my parents have been divorced for years, but I also knew that I didn't want to take part in it. I had no interest in knowing this man or even knowing my mum anymore for that matter.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

"She hasn't called yet. I think I might have fucked it all up at that dinner Freds," I sighed as I walked into the shed attention towards Freddie not noticing Effy in the shed.

I continued on, "I just kept going on about how I want nothing to do with buying, selling, or processing anything. I pretty much told her whole family that I have no interest in actively seeking nine to five employment or going to university straight away next year. She hasn't text me or called all day, what if-"

"She's been busy with her mum but she's been meaning to ring you," I was cut out off out of my ramble by Effy's calm, cool voice. I quickly turned my head to see her crossing the shed with a freshly rolled spliff in hand then she sat on the couch next to Freddie, her legs draped across his lap.

"Oh," that's all I could get out at the moment.

"She's at work now, and you know Emily being responsible and all she probably won't phone you until she's on break," Effy smirked answering my question before I could ask it. Effy always had this thing about reading people, but I never realized how good she was at it.

Freddie smiled lazily as he was handed the now burning spliff from Effy, smoke filling the room, "Come sit down, Naoms. Relax, yeah?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Fuck it. Spliff me." I sat down on a comfy armchair opposite of them and couldn't help but think of how much of a twat I looked like at the dinner the other night. Her mother clearly hates me, her sister loves to watch me squirm, and Emily Fitch is clearly out of my league. Not to mention her little brother was quite barmy. I was doomed from the start.

"Cheer up mate. It couldn't have been that bad, like Eff said she's going to call you later," He said while blowing out a big cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that I didn't still look like a huge twat at dinner the other night. I know her family probably hates me. For all I know she could call later just to tell me to fuck off," I pouted taking the spliff from Freds. I took a more than generous hit from it exhaling loudly, trying to calm different scenarios running through my mind. I had the tendency to over think everything in my life, making no room for exception when it came to Emily of course.

Effy stopped smirking, suddenly looking calm and serious, "Listen, Naomi you have to realize that you weren't the only one looking like a twat at that dinner. Yeah you're little rant out there might have had her family questioning your ambition, but at least you didn't have tax agents show up to your house while hosting dinner, with your potential girlfriend, questioning your father making him look like a criminal. Also if I might add, her mother turned up unexpectedly making things more awkward than usual."

Effy did have a point. Sure I looked mental spouting on about not wanting a stifling career that would make my life boring and mundane, but Emily had to be completely embarrassed by what happened the other night. I smiled thinking back at the words Effy just spoke, "Potential girlfriend? She said that?"

"More or less. I heard it all from Katie, so that's all I know besides the fact that Emily's been meaning to ring you," Effy replied smoking the spliff I just passed back to her.

Freds smiled even bigger, his eyes very low, hands rubbing across Effy's legs, "See everything's better now mate. So chill yeah?"

"Obviously," I countered, raising my eyebrow at him and Effy. Effy flipped me off while smirking.

"Yeah, everything's good. You know it's not perfect, but you could say we're giving it a go," Freds answered, as they were looking into each other's eyes. They both had huge grins on their faces, looking like they could maul each other at any minute.

"Gross, get a room," I was cringing at the two of them.

"You won't be saying that when you're trying to jump Emily," He was now looking pointedly at me.

"Whatever Freds, I'm just trying to spend some time with her before she leaves. I will be the perfect gentlewoman and get to know her. That's all," I tried not to make it look like I wasn't that interested in the physical aspect of our possible relationship, but I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. From the first date we had at that mental party to now I've spent a considerable amount of time thinking about kissing her. Every time I got close to making a move something always killed the moment, and it would be safe to say that I was looking forward to having a nice, quiet, alone moment with Emily, just me and her.

"That's bollocks Naoms! I know for a fact on more than one occasion you were thinking about little Miss Fitch naked. You're probably picturing her naked right now. Don't lie mate,' Freddie finished taking another hit of the spliff and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I-I am not picturing her naked right now…not right at this very moment…I-I mean er-I have never done such a thing, and I would never do such a thing. Perfect gentlewoman I'm telling you," I tried not sounding too guilty, but I'm sure my red cheeks blew my cover. I took the burning spliff from Freds, and hit it hard, inhaling the smoke seep within my lungs.

"Truth," Effy rose her brow at me.

I sighed exhaling a cloud of smoke, clearly defeated "Okay…whatever…I have but not right now at this moment or anything, but in my defense she is Emily Fitch so who hasn't wanted to see her naked."

"She does have a point. Emily is quite fit," Freddie grinned, and Effy looked at him with raised eyebrows and a playful smile on her face, "But of course not as fit as you." Freddie finished leaning down and placing a soft, firm kiss on her lips.

I cringed looking at the two of them being affectionate, but it was all playful cringing. I had to admit that I was happy for my best friend because the past few days Freds and Effy looked happy and all loved up. She wasn't being as mysterious and distant as she had been before with him. Everything Effy said and did had a specific purpose or some sort of message behind it. Maybe she was afraid of being alone after all.

"Right, I'll leave you lovebirds to it before I get sick over here," I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"Call me later, yeah, tell me how it goes," Freds said.

"As always."

I nodded and waved considering their words and began my walk home. I was lighting up a fag when my mobile started to buzz in my pocket the vibration of it, knocking me out of my spell. I looked at the screen and Emily's name was flashing across it. I couldn't help but smile widely.

With no hesitation I answered, "Hey."

"Hey Naoms," Her husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

"How's work, your dad's not working you too hard?"

She laughed and it was intoxicating, "No, actually I'm volunteering at a home for the elderly. I volunteer here a few times a week when I'm not working at my dad's gym or studying for something. I'm actually taking a quick break to see if you wanted to stop by."

"You want me to stop by?"

"Yeah."

"Okay when, after?" I tried sound anxious at the prospect of seeing her tonight, but I have to admit I'm a little weary of old people.

"I usually have a break after the dinner service, if you want to stop by," Emily sounded slightly nervous.

"Oh yeah that's fine, but can you see me later…I mean-er can't you see me after your finished?"

"Well I thought it would be easier this way because we can see each other sooner…I know you think it is strange…You don't like old people, do you?"

"Me, not like old folks? Sure I do," I insisted trying not to put Emily off.

"Come on Naomi honestly,"

"Well I do like them except for one thing. See Ems I used to work at this smorgasbord, super buffet thingy whatever you want to call it, and all the old people would flock there and love to eat. I mean they would eat everything, absolutely everything, and they just jammed their mouths with all of that food, you know? The used to eat with their mouths open, and you know…it's just too much for me. You get to thinking about how short life is, and how maybe…maybe has no meaning because you wake up and you're frying burgers. And you're like sixty and seventy and then you check out and, you know…what are you doing, and I just don't need to think about those kinds of things. So that's the reason I-I was, um...but I'm not sure I'm right about any of that," I was nervously rambling again but I couldn't stop it.

Emily scoffed, "Wow you really don't like old people, and I think that's ageism. That's being prejudiced against people because they're old. Maybe their mouths don't work as well as yours, and they can't chew everything up like you can. See Naomi we get judged and people are prejudiced against you and me just because of who we choose to be with, so we shouldn't judge the old people because they can't eat as well as we can."

She did have a valid point, but most importantly I just wanted to see that bright red hair and those chocolate brown eyes, "Really? Um...I...well...you're really turning me around here...I was looking at it the wrong way, I think. Should I stop by later?"

"Stop by later."

"Okay, bye, I will, I'll see you there."

"Okay, bye," Emily hung up, and I almost walked past my flat I was so caught up in thoughts of brown and red.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It was unusual for me to be this happy to see a girl. I never gave much time to dating or seeing them because I was far too busy with my studies to occupy my time with that, but I couldn't get those ice blue eyes out of my mind. So when Naomi agreed to come by and see me after dinner I was a little excited and nervous, not to mention the fluttering of butterflies feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't quit.

"You have to meet Bess," I insisted. Bess was one of the elderly people in the home that I was volunteering at. She was a wonderful woman, great listener, and a friend. We were walking down the hallway towards her room.

"Okay," Naomi nodded uneasy.

"She's an amazing person, and I think you will like her. She's ninety-three, an extraordinary writer, and I told her about you."

"Wait, wait. You told her about me?"

"Yes," I smiled at her while noticing her wider grin, and then quickly turned my gaze towards the floor, suddenly embarrassed at my admission of talking about Naomi with others. I couldn't help but be shy around this girl. Only Naomi could do this to me.

"What did you say?"

"Umm…come on Naoms, just meet her," I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Bess' room. I knocked on her door, and we both went in.

"Hi Bess," I greeted her.

Bess was sitting in a comfortable armchair wearing her thick black glasses with a smile on as we entered her room. She was a thin, black woman with completely gray hair and she definitely looked good for her age, "Hello Emily."

I turned and introduced them to each other, "This is Bess. Naomi, Bess."

"Hello" Naomi smiled politely and shook Bess' hand as I sat down on a chair opposite of Bess. Naomi seemed a little nervous.

"Hello."

"You're too tall," Bess tells Naomi, so Naomi bends over a little bit to be near level with Bess, but she's still too tall so Bess gestures with her hands for Naomi to crouch down to get eye level. I can't help but smile and laugh at the whole exchange. I know Naomi's not too fond with the elderly, but I find it very endearing that she's trying for me.

Naomi crouches down and grins at me just as Bess says simply to Naomi, "She likes you."

I really hope they can't notice my face blushing because I feel it burning my cheeks, so I look down avoiding the gaze I know Naomi must be giving me. All I can do is smile and laugh at my own embarrassment.

"Well, I really like her too."

Her statement made me look up at her instantly, and she was beaming at me. Her smile lighting up the room making me smile back at her nervously. We said our goodbyes to Bess and I made Naomi promise to see her again as we left.

We made our way down the hall towards the recreational room. The whole way there we keep glancing and smiling at each other, our hands and a fingers occasionally grazing, tempted to hold each other's hand.

"So are you ok so far?"

"Yeah I am…what do you mean Ems," Naomi asked me with furrowed eyebrows.

I giggled at her, "I mean are you ok…you know being around all the elderly people?"

I could tell she wasn't trying to smile, "Very funny Miss Fitch. I'm not dying or anything…at least not yet."

She smirked and I shoved her playfully, "Right, then since you're having such a wonderful time why don't you help me put on a movie for everyone?"

"No problem at all Fitch. These people love me," Naomi replied confidently strutting into the recreational room.

Needless to say a few minutes after we entered the room Naomi was looking rather nervous. She was standing in front of a room full of elderly people preparing them for their movie. There was a whiteboard with "Naomi presents Cocoon" written on the board in black marker, and she was fiddling with the DVD case she was holding in her hands. I was standing at the back of the room taking in the whole scene just watching Naomi present the movie.

"Right, well how are you all doing? Hello. I'm Naomi, and we're going to watch the movie 'Cocoon.' I've never actually seen it…or really heard of it, but I hear from other people who have seen it that it makes you very happy..." I laughed a bit at Naomi as she rambled.

Mr. Taylor one of the patients makes to get up and leave when Naomi tries to convince him to stay, "So I figure that's a good thing, a good film to see, and one that makes you happy. It's about a group of older people who go into outer space. I hope I didn't give anything away there…but like I said it makes you happy so you can't go wrong there."

I continued to giggle at her, "The movie hasn't started yet Mr. Taylor, and we're going to have a good time. I assure you will enjoy the film Mr. Taylor just give it a chance." Mr. Taylor sat back down in his chair.

"If it's so good are you going to watch it with us then?" Mr. Taylor asks grumpily.

"As a matter of fact we are Mr. Taylor. We'll both stay and watch it with everyone."

Naomi makes her way over to me smiling nervously, "So…they were nice and cool."

"Yeah they are, that's good."

"Was that bollocks or do you think I did a good job?" Naomi seemed a little anxious and stiff not sure if she should touch me or not.

I couldn't stop myself in time before my hand reached out and slightly rubbed up and down Naomi's back feeling her shiver at my touch, "It was good, very good." I removed my hand swiftly and we smiled at each other.

As the movie started we decided to sneak out and talk outside a bit. It was nice just being with her and talking with her about anything and everything. We were sitting fairly close together, our knees touching outside on a brick wall in the back garden, and Naomi was smoking a fag per usual.

"How's your Dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's coping, but incredibly shocked by everything. He had no idea this was going on in his business. He's an honest, good man who's always been on top of everything, so he's a bit upset at it all."

She gently brushed my knuckles with her hand, "I'm sorry Ems this is going on. You and your family don't deserve this, but just know it will all be ok. How are Katie and James dealing with this?"

I sighed, "James is just spending more and more time at Gordon Mcpherson's house, and Katie on the other hand is just doing what she usually does to cope with everything."

Naomi smiled curiously, "And that is?"

"Shagging blokes."

"Ooohhhhh…that explains why I've been seeing less of Cook outside of his room lately. I knew I could hear Katie in his room, and I guess that explains why I saw her at breakfast," Naomi laughed.

"Yeah I think that explains a lot of things," I laughed with Naomi.

She blew out some smoke, "Are you sure I'm not bothering you with my smoke?"

"No, but you do know it's not healthy and you should probably stop."

She grinned cheekily at me, "Well thank you for your advice Dr. Fitch I'll have to keep that in mind."

I laughed, "Well you know I am going to medical school, so I might as well get a jump start at it. You know get some training in."

"Wow doctor that is very impressive, but I don't think you need to worry about getting in some extra training because I think you can do anything."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she had a look of admiration on her face.

That look on her face made me believe that I really could do anything. All I could do is smile back at her and stare into those blue eyes that always instantly disarmed me. Around Naomi I could be myself not the person everyone wanted me to be or thought I was.

"Naoms you know you're too sweet," I took her hand and intertwined our fingers as we sat there on the wall. Now we were sitting even closer together.

"Well I try," she replied while giving my hand a squeeze. She put the fag out against the wall with her other hand.

"How come I haven't noticed you until now? Where have you been?" I asked looking straight into those ice blue eyes.

She clutched her free hand to her chest feigning shock, "Am I that unnoticeable?"

"No, you're very noticeable-" Naomi now had her eyebrows raised with a cheeky grin on her face, and I sighed heavily trying to recover, "No I-I didn't mean it like that…what I meant was yes you're very noticeable, but how come it took me so long to find you? You're just so easy to be around…when you're not being a prick that is." I grinned at her.

She laughed and squeezed my hand again, "I like being around you too. The real question Emily is why did it take me so long to find you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I called you, you know the first night we went out, I was one hundred percent sure it wasn't a goer. From the first time I saw you in school I wanted to talk to you, but because you're so brilliant with your off campus courses and work I never saw you at Roundview. So I knew at graduation I had to find you and I did. I knew without a shadow of a doubt you'd probably say no, but you didn't. See Emily you let me find you," we were both just gazing into each other's eyes as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Her eyes are now a shade darker than they were a minute ago. My skin burned at her touch, and the butterflies are now erupting fluttering vigorously in my stomach.

That's when I decided enough is enough. I don't know what this is, but all I know is I want to feel the way her lips would taste and feel against mine. We both leaned in our noses nudging one another's then I shut my eyes and closed the distance in a soft, gentle kiss. Oh god, her lips were so soft, and our lips fit perfectly together as we continued to exchange gentle soft kisses. My lips were tingling with each and every touch of her lips.

She was sucking on my bottom lip, and I all I could see was stars and fireworks. We were startled out of our haze by a grumpy voice, "Emily I think there's something wrong with the movie." We pulled apart quickly and Naomi helped me down from the wall.

"Be right in to fix the video Mr. Taylor," I was blushing furiously but I wasn't the only one because Naomi was now looking down, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand trying to hide her blush.

"So…"

'Sorry about that guess I got carried away," Naomi says still not looking at me.

"No its ok…I wanted to," I admitted.

Naomi quickly looked up into my eyes and smiled, "Well it's nice to know I wasn't the only one."

"Right well I should go inside and I guess probably work, but we can go out for coffee tomorrow if you like?"

"Definitely, I'd love to."

We gradually gravitated towards each other and intertwined our hands. She leaned down and kissed me slowly. When we pulled apart she whispered, "Bye Ems."

"Bye Naoms."

After she left all I could think about was her. Kissing Naomi Campbell was absolutely and utterly amazing. I could feel the electricity in every touch and each and every kiss. I wondered if she felt it too. I can honestly say I've never felt so much by kissing just one person. It made me feel like I was on top of the world, but then on the other hand I felt guilty.

I felt guilty that I was having fun, and enjoying spending my free time with Naomi, while my father was being accused of tax evasion and other financial crimes. I should be spending this time with my family while I can before I leave, and I need to help my father get through this.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

"I feel so bad being with you. I mean you don't make me feel bad or anything…actually quite the opposite, but I feel selfish. I feel like I should be spending some more time with my dad. I mean, it's not fair to you. Half the time I'm with you I'm thinking of other things," Emily looks down guiltily while sipping her coffee.

We decided to meet for coffee at a little café by Roundview the next morning, so we could talk about us. Last night as absolutely amazing, and I could not get kissing her out of my head. Electricity was exactly what I felt between us when we were kissing. I could spend the rest of my life snogging Emily Fitch if she'd let me. Needless to say it was very hard getting to sleep last night.

I smiled at her and sipped the hot brew, "It's alright, everybody does that."

"I just don't want it to get too heavy or serious. I feel really overloaded with everything going on right now with my family and school. I have this theory of convergence. That good things always happen with bad things, but I know you have to deal with them at the same time…but I just…I mean-I don't know why they have to happen at the same time-I mean, I don't know why, I just wish I could work out... Am I just babbling? Do you know what I mean?"

"No."

"Sorry I didn't mean to come across so geeky, it's just-I just can't have a social life right now."

"It's okay Emily because we're just having coffee. Even though we kissed last night, don't worry about it. We'll be anti-social," I winked at her and gave her a smirk.

"Be friends?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yeah. With potential."

"Friends with potential, I like that."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise to update sooner!**

**Reviews make everyone happy, but just seeing all the views from various countries and people is amazing in itself.**

**Review if you wish! =]**

**Much Love,**

**Price**


End file.
